


Nyctophile

by Vanillachii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Rape, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, may have sexual content later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillachii/pseuds/Vanillachii
Summary: (n.) love of darkness or night, finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness....Daisuke Komorebi, a normal young man who works in his own tea-shop, lives in a world where the darkness is the greatest enemy of mankind. They fear it so much that it´s prohibited to stay outside during the night and nobody is even allowed to wear the colour black.The light was the only thing that protected them from the darkness and no one would go against the rules that were made by that light, He himself was afraid from the shadows of the night.But one day he dreamed of a strange man who calls himself a god and gave him an important mission to change the world with a certain someone before it´s too late. Surly that couldn´t be real, right ?( CURRENTLY REWRITING THE STORY !!! )





	1. Prologue : The Start of Change...

**??? POV :**

 

“ So you are the Leader of that rebellious group of yours, the notorious ****** *******. “, spoke the man in front of him, eying the chained man who´s eyes were not meeting his. Staring down at the grey concrete ground, ****** was letting the man finished what he started, he was listening towards the man.

 

“ I have to say, for someone who was responsible for the disappearance of an important business man, burning down an entire historical building, destroying a whole city while killing innocent people. I never thought that we were dealing with a young adult who was serving the darkness. My, how have the young ones fallen. “, the man in front of ****** finally sat down and put some Documents on the table which the both of them were currently sitting at. He still didn’t respond towards the investigator, head hanging low.

 

“ The question, that we still don’t understand is why ? Why did you do all those horrible things ? “, the man asked ****** to which he just chuckled and lifted his head up to meet his gaze.

 

“ If you ask me that without any suspicion, than you and your friends are a very bad at your job. “, He told the man with a lazy smile on his face.

 

“ Oh ? You think we’re wrong ? “

 

“ I know so. First off, The man didn’t disappear by my hand, the ***** banished him from our existence for his failure. Second, the building that was burned to the ground was a secret illegal ******* for selling ****** as ****** and the fact that you didn’t know that pissed me off. Third, that also wasn’t our doing but someone’s else’s fault who put the blame to us, so that they could be save from the punishment that we had to deal with at the time, also we **don’t** kill innocent people. But the only thing you got at least right was, that I do serve the darkness. So tell me, do you really think we are the bad guys ? “, the way ****** looked at him, made the investigator slowly getting annoyed with his attitude. ****** just smirked at him until he received a hart punch to the face, to which he fell from the chair he sat on and landed on the cold ground.

 

“ You really think that you got the upper hand in this, don’t you ? Well, I’m sorry to say this but you are going to be executed by the glorious Light ***self and then the rest of your group will follow. “, another younger investigator grabbed him by his tousled brown hair and raised him up to his eye level so that he could glare at ****** hatefully.

 

“ So it would be for the best for you to not cause any trouble and shut your filthy mouth, **~~y0u iGn0raNt hUmAn~~** ~~.~~ “,  the younger males voice started to become distorted and suddenly ****** started to laugh out of nowhere.

 

“ I knew it. “, he mumbled to himself and starred at the suppose male in front of him.

 

“ _**WaHt aRe Yo0u tAlkIng aBoUt ?**_ “, the younger males voice questioned him, though he only got more laughter as an answer.

 

“ You were never ***** to begin with ! No wonder, you never figured it out ! It just shows how much better we are ! “, ****** mocked them and made both males very angry now.

 

“ _**WhY y0000u-!**_ “, before the younger male could punch him again, ****** kicked him in the chin and grabbed his arm that was holding him by his hair and twisted his arm so that he could kick the investigator away from him.

 

The older male stand up and pulled his walkie-talkie out to call for backup, but ****** threw the chair at him which knocked the man away and the device from his hand. The brown-haired male wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth and snapped his finger, as out of nowhere the lamp in the room exploded and turned the room dark. Both investigator pulled their flashlight out and pointed at the male, who was calmly smiling at them.

 

“ Did you really think that I was that clueless ? We knew that you were responsible for all the things that were blamed on us and we are really mad at you all. So we planned a surprise for you and the Light, which is why….I’m not alone here. “, just as he said those words, began the room to burn with blue fire and both males started to panic.

 

The flames started to travel towards both the investigators and ate at their clothes and flesh. Slow but painful, the males screamed in agony until there was nothing left but their ashes. ****** who was watching the whole thing walked towards the flames and suddenly the blue flames gathered together and started off to build themselves into a humanoid form.

 

“ Is everyone ready, ****** ? “, as he called out his name, the blue fire began to disappear from and in their place stand a tall slender male in black clothes with a smirk on his face.

 

“ Of course, everyone has been waiting for you to show them the signal. “, the taller male confirmed it to him and walked to the closed metal door, to which he put his hand on it and the blue flames consumed the door till nothing was there anymore. ****** stepped aside and bowed down to his ***** in respect.

 

“ Perfect, let the others know. It’s time for payback ! “, ****** told him and ran off. The plan was now on motion and surly the Light would pay.

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> Hey guys ! It's been a while since the last chapter note and if your wondering why I suddenly started to rewrite it, its because I had read all the chapters and they aren't really good ( at least in my eyes I don't know about you guys ). Which its why I will put the story on hiatus, so that I can concentrade on the rewriting part.
> 
> And guys I will be super busy the next 2 years, since now I'm at a privat school and also working part time after school, which lefts me with 3 to 4 hours of free time, The only times I could write would be on weekends or holidays.
> 
> I'm also sorry for not telling that earlier, but like I said, I was really busy with my life so far and the worst part, I had a car accident last monday and let me tell you it was and still is shocking that I'm alive right now and I'm glad. I'm currently recovering now and I'm not suppose to move much and lie down in bed, but I wanted to at least tell you a little bit, so that you won't be inpatient.
> 
> So yeah, it will take a while but I hope you'll bear with me and we'll see us hopefully really soon again !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	2. Chapter 1. : The beginning of something...

**No one’s POV**

 

The ringing of bells could be heard as a customer entered the old tea-shop.

 

“ Welcome to La-Luna ! Would you like to order something ? “, greeted a young man with light brown hair cheerful and took a notepad with a pen in his hands.

 

“ Actually, I wanted to ask if you have some coffee as well ? “, ask the customer and looked at his wristwatch.

 

“ I’m sorry, sir. But we don’t have any kind of coffee here. If you would have noticed then you would know that this is a tea-shop and not a coffee-shop. But if you want, I can recommend something. “, he explained and seemed a little annoyed.

 

“ Well, since you don´t have coffee, then you have wasted my time. I’m actually surprised that this old shack is even in this city. I would advise you to close this excuse of a shop, for your own good, boy. Farewell. “, uttered the customer before he left the tea-shop.

 

“ Have a good day, sir ! We hope you will visit us again ! “, he yelled after him and punched against the counter out of anger after the door closed itself again.

 

He stroked his hair and thought a little bit. This was the sixth time today that someone asked for coffee in a tea-shop and it slowly drove him insane, but what the customer said irritated him even more.

 

“ Can´t they see, that this is a freaking tea-shop !? Seriously, I think no one can even read a fucking sign ! Also I don’t care what other people think, this place will stay open ! “, he muttered to himself angrily.

 

“ Let me guess. Somebody asked for coffee again, am I right Daisuke ? “, said a female voice beside him and he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

 

Next to Daisuke stood a woman with long straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a grey coat with a white scarf around her neck, long blue pants and brown shoes. She looked at him amused and went through the door behind him that led to the kitchen.

“ I don’t understand why they all want coffee, Naomi ! I mean, tea is a lot better than this caffeinated drink ! “, exclaimed Daisuke and went with her to the kitchen.

 

“ There exists coffee without caffeine, you know. “, she replied and giggled a little as he gave her a warning glare.

 

“ Don´t. Just don´t. “, warned Daisuke and rubbed his temples.

 

“ Alright, I’ll shut up ! “, she laughed and took her coat and scarf off.

 

At the same time he grabbed his own brown coat and his keys to his apartment.

 

“ Then I´ll see you on Monday again and watch out for our merchandise. I don´t want it to be stolen again, like last time ! “, he pointed out as she sweatdropped at him.

 

“ That was one time ! “

 

“ And it still happened. So be careful. “, with that I was about to leave the shop until Naomi called after me.

 

“ Ah and Daisuke ! “, I waited for her to finish.

 

“ Don´t think about it too much. The tea-shop La-Luna will be successful in a matter of time too. “, she reassured me to whom I smiled and nodded before I left the place.

 

oOo

_Daisuke’s POV :_

_I was standing in front of a street inside a big city. People with neutral expression walked past me and the vehicles drove past me as well, but I would stand at same place and didn’t walk away like the others. No, I was standing there for a reason. Something was going to happen soon._

_As I was still staying there, the sun started to set and the bright and sunny day transformed into a dark and creepy night._

_There were less people with creepy faces and the cars had an abnormal and twisted design on them as they drove normal on the street. It looked like the others didn’t notice the difference between day and night as they walked past by._

_But my appearance wouldn´t change at all. I would still look the same way I did before the day turned into the night._

_Suddenly I could finally see it, the tiny light that was appearing a crossed the street. At first it stayed this way until it would grow into a normal fire, but a normal fire wasn’t blue._

_The fire grew as tall as a tree and would become wilder and out of control, the bigger it becomes. I was staring at it with a serious face and didn’t fell anything that would make me feel not even a little bit anxious._

_‘ Why was I looking at it ? What was I waiting for ? ‘_

_As I question myself someone materialize itself inside the fire and was bowing down. Time seems to stand still when the person raise himself up and was looking at me with a wide smirk on his face and glowing golden eyes. I involuntary shivered at his aura and wasn’t expecting for him to say something._

_“ Finally, I’ve found you, my dear. Don’t worry, he’ll talk to you soon. I can’t wait to meet you in the real life. “, with wide open arms the blue flames spread themselves till they have consumed everything and everyone around him._

_The world turned black around me and I automatically was scared. My body trembled violently and my heart was pounding wild in my chest as my breath became unsteady. I hated it. I hated it so much. I felt vulnerable inside this dark world, I couldn’t see anything and was terrified of it._

_Once I was fully consumed by my fear, I felt something warm wrapping itself around me and giving me a hug. I gasped when I sensed someone or something breath at my ear and didn’t dare to move at all._

_“ Don’t be scared of it. It won’t do anything to you. I’ll protect you for sure, just wait for me a little longer. “, the same voice the person in the flames had whispered gently in my ear and I closed my eyes._

_After that I became unconscious._

oOo

 

“ Huh ? What ? “, I realized it just now that I was at the hospital

 

I looked around myself. The room had white walls with white curtains in front of the windows. I could hear the beeping of the pacemaker next to me and looked at the person in front of me.

 

It was a young woman with long light brown hair and blond strands. She was pale and looked frail. At the moment she wasn’t awake and wouldn’t be for a while, she was unfortunately in a coma.

Her name was Kyoko Komorebi, my younger sister. The reason why she was in a coma, was because the both of us were in a car accident. A truck driver had crashed into our car and pushed us out of the street into a tree. I survived the whole accident with only a broken arm and leg, but my sister took more serious damaged than me and wouldn’t wake up.

Of course we were taken to the hospital, but when the doctors told me that she was in a coma, I felt dead inside. I didn’t say anything nor did I moved, I just couldn’t believe it.

 

Since then three years had passed and Kyoko had yet to wake up. I starred at her with a sadden face and reached for her hand. I stroked it a little bit and felt that it was very cold. My lips began to tremble and some tears were already rolling down my cheeks. I missed her very much and just wished that she would finally wake up, but I knew that wouldn’t happen so soon.

 

“ H-Hey Kyoko, w-when are y-you going to w-wake up already ? Y-Your t-the only f-family that I h-have left. “, I question her with a trembling voice since I couldn’t contain the sadness that I felt in this moment.

 

“ Please just wake up ! “, I pleaded to her, however she still didn’t say a word and was still in that coma.

 

Even though I knew that she wouldn’t respond, I still felt upset about it. Kyoko didn’t deserve this at all. She was very friendly and kind, I would always look after her since I was her older brother. I never wanted to lose her. Kyoko was the only family I had left.

I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped when I saw how late it was. It was already 17:30 p.m. ! I have to be home before it’s 18:30 p.m., but it would have taken me an hour to get back at my apartment.

I sighed and stood up from the chair that I was sitting on and said to my sister goodbye, before I left the hospital.

 

As I was walking to the train station I was thinking about the dream I had. The fire and that person. I didn’t know what he meant by that, but there has to be a reason why he was looking for me. Though who wanted to talk to me soon ?

 

I shook my head and tried to distract myself with something else. While I was walking, I looked around me and saw a lot of people who were in a hurry, some were even running for their life’s. It was understandable why they were running, if you didn’t make it to your home by the time the sun was already gone then you would be taken to the police station and from there to the capital. What happens afterwards nobody knows, a lot of people suspect that you would be imprison there for a certain amount of time or something else entirely would happen. You can only guess.

Nonetheless I was taking my time, because I would make it in time if I took the train.

 

When I arrived at the train station, I bought myself a train ticket and waited for the train to arrive. For my boredom I took out my cell phone and called Naomi, so I was sure that nothing happened to the tea-shop.

 

 _“ Yes Daisuke, what is it ? “,_ questioned Naomi as picked up her cell phone.

 

“ I was just wanted to ask if everything is alright with the shop. “, I told her to which she groaned in annoyance.

 

 _“ Yes, everything is okay ! You really have no trust in me, you know ! At the moment I’m checking that everything in here is in one place. So rest assured, Daisuke. “,_ she explained to me and I sighed in relieve.

 

“ Sorry, sorry ! You know how important that shop is to me. “, I apologized to her and saw something in the corner of my eyes.

 

 _“ I know, so it’s okay for me. By the was, how is her condition ? Is she still in the coma ? “,_ she asked me, but I didn’t listen to her and saw a suspicious girl walking near the rails.

 

What was she doing there ? It’s too dangerous  walk rails !

 

 _“ Hello ? Daisuke ? Do you hear me ? “,_ she called out to me.

 

“ Yes, I can hear you. What were you saying ? “, I reassured her and started to walk a little closer to the girl.

 

 _“ Okay ? As I was saying, how is your sister ? Is she still in a coma ? “,_ she repeated to me and sighed sadly.

 

“ Yes, she is. The doctor told me nothing has change so far, but I’ll still believe that she will wake up someday. She just needs more time. “, I said to her and still kept my eyes on the girl to make sure she didn’t near it any closer.

 

 _“ Well, at least you haven’t given up hope. I’m still sorry for what happened to you and her. “,_ she sympathized with me and I nodded.

 

Suddenly I heard the sound of the train that was approaching the station. I looked to the girl and my eyes widen. The girl jumped down and was standing in the middle of the rails. I started to run to the girl.

 

Why was she doing this ? Where are her parents ? Had nobody notice this at all ? 

 

 _“ Daisuke, what’s wrong ? What is going on ?- “,_ she tried to ask me, but I ended the call and continued to run.

 

As I was standing in front of the rails, I glanced to the train. It was slowly coming near us. I jumped down and ran as fast as I could, before the train hit her. I grasped her wrist and tried to drag her away from the rails, but she struggled against me and I didn’t know why.

 

“ What is wrong with you !? Why are you trying to kill yourself ?! “, I snapped at her and she began to cry.

 

“ Because nobody likes me, even mommy and daddy don’t love me ! They always say that I’m a horrible mistake and told that I should die !“, she yelled at me and I looked at her in shock.

 

I couldn’t comprehend what she just said. Her parents hate her ? But why ?

 

“ Look, even those people don’t even care about me ! “, as she said that, I glanced to the people behind us and she wasn’t kidding.

 

Some of them were still waiting for the train to arrive, as if everything that was happening right now wasn’t even happening. Others were taking out there cell phones and were recording us ! Were we just entertainment for them !?

 

The sound of the train woke me up from my trance and I noticed that it was only a few meters away from us. It would hit us at any second.

 

“ Just because nobody cares, doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you ! “, I yelled at her and tossed her away as far as I could.

 

She looked at me with wide horrified eyes, but I just smiled at her and gave her a closed-eyed smile, before the train hit me with full force and my vision turned dark.

 

The last thing I heard was a unknown voice.

 

**“ At last, my friend. Your time has come ! “**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> I hope you really liked this chapter and it was even longer than the last one ! But it will stay this way that it will take a while when I update this story, since I have a life of my own and english isn't very easy for me.
> 
> But I had an idea that I wanted to share with you ! I wanted to draw the characters that will appear in the future chapters and find for them a suitable voice. I will try it in the next chapter and I'd like to hear your opinion about it !
> 
> And if you like this chapter then you could comment about it or give kudos !
> 
> We'll see us in the next chapter then !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	3. Chapter 2. : The Stranger...

**Daisuke’s POV :**

 

Nothing.

 

There was absolutely nothing.

 

Only pure darkness.

 

Of course I was totally terrified of it because I felt alone and vulnerable in it. This darkness wasn’t even comfortable at all, it felt deadly cold, like I was diving into ice cold water and that coldness spreaded everywhere trough my body, making me numb. Then a thought went into my head.

 

_‘ Was I dead ? Is this the afterlife ? ‘_

 

At first I thought it was just a dream that I would wake up soon in no time but then I remembered why I was in this darkness and it hit me like a train, literally. I had died there, saving the life of a little girl who tried to kill herself. I wondered what would happen to her now and especially me ?

 

I was just floating in this dark abyss and I would probably see no one ever again. I felt sad as I believed that I would never see Naomi or my other friend ever again, not even my sister. If this was truly the afterlife, I didn’t even want to know how hell looked like.

 

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep away, hoping that I could just dream inside this darkness forever but behind my closed eyelids, I could see something shining and it started to come closer to me. I opened them and saw shining white light that was circling me, until it fully consumed me and all I could feel was soothing warmth that hugged my shivering body, but became too bright for my eyes.

 

Soon enough I wasn’t floating anymore and the warmth was gone, however I was sitting on something and opened my eyes again.

 

I was in a white world full of nothing, except this white chair that I was sitting on and the white table that was in front of me. In this world was no wind, no sound, nothing whatsoever, but it had something calming to it that I couldn’t explain.

 

As I was occupied to look around, I didn’t notice that someone was sitting in front of the table. I heard a chuckle and slowly turned around to the sound and was surprised.

 

[A man with blood red hair and red cat eyes was sitting on the other side of the table with an amused smile on his face. Some of his hair was covering his right eye and he had some piercings on his left ear. He wore a grey jacket that was black on the inside, a white blouse underneath it and some black pants with black shoes.](https://moviestarfan.deviantart.com/art/Omnia-OC-707386452) I could already tell that something about him wasn’t normal, something about him just said ‘don’t mess with me’.

 

“ Hello, Daisuke. It’s nice to finally meet you in person. “, he greeted me with a friendly smile and waved at me with his hand ( [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41OD1PGBoe0) is was he sounds like ).

 

I just stared at him as if he had grown a second head to which he chuckled again.

 

“ I know you must be really confused and I’ll going to explain to you everything, but first I want to know from you if you know who I am ? “, he questioned me and I didn’t know what to do.

 

I didn’t have to think for one second. How the hell should I know who he is !?

 

The way I looked at him and that I haven’t said anything for a whole minute, told him everything. He looked to the side with a serious face and seemed to mutter something to himself, but I couldn’t hear what he said and waited for him to answer my questions. He looked at me again with a gentler smile and continued to speak.

 

“ As for the question of who I am. My name is Omnia and I’m the god of everything. “, he introduced himself and I just at him flabbergasted with wide open eyes.

 

“ The reason why you’re not dead is simple. I need your help with something really important. “,Omnia stopped and waited for my reaction, but since I didn’t say anything he just started to speak again. “ The world that you live in is in danger. The people are neglecting the darkness and follow the light like a lost puppy and this will turn very horrible in the end. “

 

“ But why is it so bad ? I mean, we aren’t nocturnal and it’s not like something bad had ever happened. “, I questioned him and he sighed.

 

“ That’s exactly why you’re in danger. You don’t even realize how much damage it can do to the world. If this goes one part is going to be burned to death while the other part is going to freeze to death. More importantly, have you ever notice how some people commit suicide while some other people don’t ? “, Omnia asked me in an angry manner.

 

At first I didn’t know what he meant by that, until the little girl and the people who were watching us, infiltrated my mind and I turned a little pale upon realizing it.

 

“ You mean, they don’t do it on their own, but instead are being forced by someone ? “, I said in horror and put a hand on my forehead, to which he nodded in confirmation.

 

“ Yes and I’m disappointed to know that it was one of my creations who is manipulating humanity. “, Omnia admitted and folded his hands in front of himself.

 

“ Wait, your creations ? You don’t mean- “

 

“ Yes, the light is the responsible one here and it has to be stopped. That’s where you come into play, my friend. “, he finished for me and looked at me with a hopeful smile.

 

“ I want you to find out where the light is and stop it, before the world is going into total chaos- “, before Omnia could finished his sentence I interrupted him.

 

“ Wait, wait , wait ! First : how should I know who is the light ? Second : how should I stop it if it’s your creation ? Third : I can’t do this alone and fourth : Why me !? “

 

Suddenly he grabbed my collar and pulled me by force in front of his face. His gentle demeanor was immediately gone and you could practically see the raging fire in his glowing red eye. I regretted it at once that I had interrupted him.

 

 **“ Now listen very carefully. Just because I was kind enough to pull you away from your death doesn’t mean that I won’t return you to it if you won’t shut your mouth. I could care less about you or that other peasants if it wasn’t important for me to what would happen to your world, but if you keep up that attitude I will wipe you from existence. Are we clear ? “,** Omnia growled at me and I nodded hastily.

 

He pushed me away from himself and looked at me with a calm but serious face. Then out of nowhere, a silver gun with beautiful markings had materialized in one of his hands and he put on the table in front of me. I stared at it in a confused way before I looked back at him for an answer.

 

“ I want you to use it when the time is right and shoot yourself straight in the head with it, I can’t tell if you’re going to survive it in your pathetic state, but we’ll just have to see it for ourselves. “, Omnia explained it  to me and I looked at him as if he was some crazy man, but his face showed it to me that he wasn’t joking to me.

 

“ Now then, it’s time for to return in your world. Just a reminder for you : Don’t disappoint me, Daisuke. I have high expectations on you. “, he reminded me before he walked over to me and placed his hand on my head.

 

I suddenly felt dizzy and the world around me started to spin so much that I had to close my eyes and hoped that I won’t puke from it. Then the chair that I was sitting on disappeared and I started to fall into a dark hole.

 

The last thing I heard was his voice telling me something.

 

**“ Don’t worry, you won’t fight alone. He is going to help you, wherever you want to or not. “**

 

 

oOo

 

**No one’s POV :**

 

Pain.

 

That was the first thing he felt when he woke up again on the rough surface of the earth.

Very slowly Daisuke pushed himself up from the dirty ground and rubbed his eyes so that they adjust to the darkness around him. His head throbbed a little to which he waited a while till the pain was gone.

 

His eyes widen at once as he realized that he still at the train station but the worst part was that he was still there in the middle of the night. Daisuke knew if someone found him here right now he would be screwed.

Daisuke noticed that he was holding something and looked to his hand. He was holding the pistol from earlier. Great now he would be double screwed if someone found him.

 

He raised one hand and threw the pistol with all his strength away, until it suddenly started to glow and vanished at once, till it reappeared in his hand that was holding it before.

 

“ That is just great. This day can’t get any worse than it already is. “, Daisuke snarled with his tongue annoyed and began to leave the train station.

 

A few meters away from him he found his cell phone and he was glad that it was still intact. He looked through his messages and was surprised how many times Naomi tried to call him. 168 times was a high number alright. Daisuke went to his numbers and went to call her right away.

 

“ Heeeeeeey Naomi, say you wou- “

 

 _“ WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU !? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS !? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS ! “,_ Daisuke was holding the cell phone away from his ear so that it wouldn’t bleed from her screaming.

 

“ Trust me, even when I did try to explain it to you, you wouldn’t believe me one bit. “, he tried to tell her but she wouldn’t listen.

 

_“ Then see ya later ! “_

 

“ Okay, okay ! I will tell you ! “, he gave up and told her what happened after he ended her call.

 

oOo

 

 _“ So let me get it straight. You tried to save a young girl who tried to committee suicide and got hit by a train in the progress, then a “god” save you from death and told you to go save the world before we’re all screwed ?.........Are you sure, you’re alright ? “,_ Naomi doubted him and he slapped himself in the face for it.

 

“ See ! I told you, you wouldn’t believe it ! “, Daisuke yelled at her and quickly looked around in case someone was near him.

 

 _“ Well first thing first, you have to go home quickly, before someone will find you and don’t want that to happen. Also, are you sure you going to be okay ? ‘Cause, you know about your fear of the darkness ? “,_ she asked him worried about his wellbeing.

 

“ I think, I’ll survive it. Don’t worry about me. “, he assured her and started to move again.

 

Daisuke was already in his home city but he had yet to reach his apartment. Right now he was waiting for a police car to move further away from him so that he could run a crossed the street into an alleyway.

 

The streets were empty and only some street lamps were giving light throughout the night, even the people that were inside their homes weren’t awake anymore. They were all sleeping, no one was outside, except the police officers who were wandering through the city, to make sure that nobody was outside during midnight and Daisuke was the only citizen that was outside, hiding in the dark even though he hated it so much. He had to be very careful, one wrong move and it was over for him.

 

 _“ Alright, if you mean it than I will trust you, but please be careful. “,_ she mumbled to him though there was still doubt in her voice.

 

“ I will. See you later ! “

 

 _“ Yeah, see you later. “,_ Daisuke ended the call and put his cell phone back into his pocket, before he moved on.

 

As he was in front of the alleyway, he hesitated at first to enter it. Since there was no light in there, it was pitch black inside it. His body was shivering again and he gritted his teeth in frustration. He wasn’t a child anymore and yet here he was, fearing the dark like a five year old.

 

“ God dammit, get a hold of yourself ! It’s only a dark alleyway that you always use, Daisuke ! Nothing to be scared of ! You even have a pistol ! “, he uttered it to himself and started to move towards it, unfortunately a police car was nearing him.

 

“ Shit ! “, as soon as he said that, a hand grabbed his arm pulled him into the alleyway.

 

The person dragged him towards the wall and when he was about to say something, the person put his hand onto his mouth and made a motion to be quiet. The police car was coming nearer to them and was now driving past them, without the police officers finding out that there were two persons hiding in the alleyway. When the car was out of their sites, Daisuke tried to see who the person was but of course thanks to the dark he couldn’t see a thing.

 

Finally the stranger moved his hand away from him and stood up. He nodded towards the end of the alleyway and walked away, leaving Daisuke behind.

 

“ H-Hey, wait for me ! “, he shouted to him and started to follow him.

 

When they both left the alleyway, Daisuke looked at the stranger and wanted to thank him until he noticed his features.

 

In front of him stood a tall slender young man with short black hair and he couldn’t see his eyes thanks to his round glasses that he wore.  He wore a black coat white turtleneck sweater with black jagged strips and black pants with black George Boots. His skin was pale and he had a mysterious aura to him. Daisuke had never seen anyone who was wearing black, since it`s became forbidden to wear it.

 

The stranger was staring back at him or so he thought.

 

“ W-Who are you ? “, he managed to say and looked around just to check that not another police car was nearing them.

 

**“ Antonio. Antonio Kiley. “**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> So I hope it was good for you all and yeah I drew the picture, I did my best there ^w^
> 
> But is it okay for you if I do that in the next furure chapters ? Write that in the comments, I'm very curious about your opinion. If yes, then you'll see more of my drawings the near future and if not, well I tried then.
> 
> And if the voice isn't okay for you, then try to imagine a different one, because for me it's suits him very much.
> 
> Well if you like this chapter then you could give me kudos or write a comment about it !
> 
> We'll see us in the next chapter then !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	4. Chapter 3. : A dream or a vision ?

**No One’s POV :**

 

“ Antonio, nice to meet you. “, [Daisuke](https://moviestarfan.deviantart.com/art/Daisuke-Komorebi-OC-709694198) repeated his name and was still looking at him ( [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYfQfnSqq14) is his voice ).

 

It was very fascinating, he never met someone who had black hair to be honest. Nowadays it was such a rare colour, if someone had even the slightest bit of the named colour it would be dyed at once, so that no one would break the law. He never understood why it was prohibited. Maybe the light had a distaste in black, since it reminded it of the darkness. Daisuke would never know, but now it was important that the both of them went somewhere safe, they are still outside their homes and the danger had yet to come.

 

Though there was something about Antonio that he couldn’t quiet put his fingers on, something about him was familiar, like he could put his whole trust on him, however he never met him in his entire life.

 

He suddenly felt how Antonio tried to wake him up from his trance by shaking his shoulder. As Daisuke woke up, he pointed to a random direction to which he could hear the sound of footsteps, walking closer on them.

 

Out of instinct Daisuke grabbed him by his coat and immediately pulled him back into the alleyway. Unfortunately while he pulled him back, Daisuke stepped on some old beer bottles and fell hard on the ground with his back, therefor he gasped from the throbbing pain that shot through his back and knew that they must’ve heard it already.

 

“ Did you hear that ? “

 

“ Yeah, we should check it out to make sure. “

 

“ Fuck ! “, he cursed under his breath from both the pain and the situation they were in.

 

The footsteps were coming to their location and Daisuke bit his lower lip as he thought of something that could save them from being caught by the police.

He had forgotten though that Antonio was still with him there and he saw the panic in his eyes. He stood up from the ground, on which he had fallen earlier when Daisuke stepped on the bottles, looked to the direction where the footsteps were nearing them before Antonio reached for him and brought him near his body.

 

“ H-Hey ! What are you- ! “, Daisuke was promptly shushed as Antonio put his hand back on his mouth.

 

The police officers were just a few meters away from them and Daisuke closed his eyes fearing for the worst, as he couldn’t control his fear from the dark of the alley or the nearing danger. He didn’t expect for Antonio to tighten his grip on him and stroked his back to calm him at least a little bit down and unconsciously his breath slowed down a bit, but for some reason he felt light headed. Was he getting ill ?

 

As soon as they were right in front of them, they shined their flashlight at them and Daisuke knew they were screwed so badly at this moment. He waited for them to arrest them and send them both to the capital to their awaiting doom, except that nothing happened.

 

“ Are you sure, the noise came from here ? “

 

“ I thought, I was. Maybe some stray cat was here ? “

 

“ Well let’s go then. We have to do a job, you know. “

 

“ Yes, I know. “, they put their flashlights away and returned to where they came from.

 

Daisuke had no explanation for this. They were right in front of them both, had used their flashlight on them to see them more properly and they acted, like he and Antonio weren’t right in front of their noses.

 

 _‘ How the hell could they not see us !? Were they short sighted or blind !? I mean, what the hell !? ‘,_ he asked himself perplexed in his head  with no understanding of what happened earlier.

 

Nevertheless, Daisuke and Antonio were both lucky and he wouldn’t challenge that luck any further, if it would ever happen again. He just realized then that Antonio was still holding him and panicky jumped out of his hold before he regained his composure.

 

“ Did you have any idea what just happened ? “, he questioned him but Antonio just shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

 

“ You’re not much of a talker, are you ? “, Daisuke asked him but it sounded more like a statement than a question, nonetheless he nodded his head and that’s all Daisuke needed to know.

 

Daisuke looked around the corner to see if the police officers were still there, fortunately the street was clear. He stepped out of the alley, to which Antonio followed him behind and noticed where they were. A crossed the street was his apartment !

 

Slow and carefully, they both moved towards his apartment, making sure that nothing bad would happen again. As they arrived at his door, Daisuke took out his keys and quickly unlooked it before he went inside but Antonio stayed outside.

 

“ Why are you standing there ? Come inside before anyone sees you ! “, he said in a confused manner and waited for him inside.

 

Antonio didn’t move at first, tilted his head down as if he was thinking over something before he looked at his direction again, it looked like he was hesitant to go inside, but since Daisuke couldn’t read his expression, thanks to his glasses and bangs that were almost hiding half his face, he had to rely on body language. 

 

“ If you’re worried that it would bother me, than you don’t have to. It’s not often that someone visit me at my home. “, he reassured him and after a few minutes, Antonio finally went inside his apartment and looked around, after he closed the door behind him and put away his coat and shoes.

 

Right now he was in the living room, it was small but it looked comfy to him. The walls were completely white, on the right side of the room stood a grey coach with a round white table right in front of it. Next to the coach was a huge window where you could look outside to the street. Above the coach was a shelf where some pictures were leaning against the wall. On the left side of the living room were two narrow bookshelves, one above and the other one on the ground while a white TV was in the middle.

Next to the living room, in a small space, was the white kitchen. It had everything what a kitchen needed : a fridge, an oven, a microwave, a stove, a dishwasher, a sink and many drawers with things in them.

 

“ Alright, the guestroom that you can use, is upstairs on the right side. The bathroom is on the ground floor on the left side. If you’re hungry, you can eat the noodle casserole on the stove. I’ll be upstairs in my room, if you need anything else. “, Daisuke explained it to him and went to the stairs until he heard him say something.

 

“ Thank you, for letting me stay here. “, [Antonio](https://moviestarfan.deviantart.com/art/Antonio-Kiley-2-706667667) thanked him and had for the first time a tiny smile on his expressionless face ( [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDEF5-kfbuo) is his voice, the one with the glasses ).

 

Daisuke didn’t know why, but he felt that for some reason his cheeks were feeling warmer than usually and quickly turned away to hide his slightly red face from Antonio.

 

“ N-No problem, have a good night ! “, he said it quickly and ran up the stairs to his room.

 

Exhausted from everything that happened today, Daisuke laid himself on the bed and went to sleep right away without changing his clothes first.

 

But that night he had a……… **very uneasy dream.**

 

oOo

 

_“ Finally, I can eliminate you ! You’ll never again stand in my way ! “_

_He landed very hard on the ground, as if the air was knocked out of him, he gasped and coughed at the same time, everything hurt but the pain in his stomach was unbearable however he still lifted himself up from the paved ground and looked up from his position._

_Another young man was lifted up from the ground by his neck, as an older looking man was grinning sadistically at him, like he was enjoying his pain. Daisuke couldn’t see him properly in the dark night, though he could barely make out the he grasping his arm and tried to move it away from his neck, he would suffocate if this went on._

_Slowly he stood up, because of his pain he wasn’t able to stand up straight and was bending over a bit and looked around to help him before he died. His vision was blurred and he staggered a little with each step he took, however he could see something glowing white under the light of the full moon._

_A[sliver pistol](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f8/c7/71/f8c7717bae11f3eb25858c3d90c7ebbf.jpg)._

_A thought went into his mind. Could that help him ?_

_At once he glanced back at the two. He was losing time, the young man’s grasping was growing weaker and the older man was grinning now but fortunately his attention was still on him._

_With a trembling hand he took the pistol in his hand and he couldn’t believe himself of what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and slowly pointed the pistol at his head._

_“ Hey asshole ! “, he called out to him with a determined voice._

_As the older man was looking at his direction confused, his eyes widen when he saw what he was doing._

_“ Leave him alone !!! “, he screamed at him and pulled the trigger as a bullet went straight through his head and everything around him turned black._

oOo

 

Instantly he sat up from his bed and grasped his head.

 

“ W-What was that ? Was that even a dream ? It felt so real ! “, questioned himself as he calmed himself down and looked at his alarm clock.

 

It was 7 a.m. and he still had his clothes from yesterday on. Sighing he stood up from his bed and left the room to wake Antonio up. As he was in the guest room, he saw that Antonio wasn’t in the room but he noticed that a note was on the night stand beside the bed.

 

Daisuke took it read it out loud.

 

**“ I wanted to thank you again for yesterday. I didn’t want to burden you any longer and went away by the time you read this. But I hope that we’ll see each other again. See you soon, Antonio. “**

 

He felt a little disappointed that he left already but he had his own life and couldn’t stay here forever. As he went downstairs, he heard something meowing in the living room and went there right away.

 

There sat a cat, his own cat named [Dawn](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/46/ea/93/46ea9346ef8df3bf00a97f5a91747f33.jpg) that was looking up at him with an expecting look. It took a little while  for Daisuke to register what the cat wanted from him until he realized, he had forgotten to buy her food again.

 

“ Aww crap, sorry Dawn ! ", he apologized to her as he quickly went away to buy her something to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> Sorry if it took a little longer but I was ill and had to work plus I had to find for those two suitable voices, but I hope you like it so far !
> 
> The next chapter will take a while since I won't be much at home the next week, so please be patience !
> 
> Also about the Chapter Notes, I don't know how you can fix that, so it's going to stay like that for a while, I'm very sorry for that !
> 
> If you like this story so far write it in the comments or you could give me a kudo !
> 
> Well see us in the next chapter then !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	5. Chapter 4. : A Hatter ?

**Daisuke’s POV :**

 

 “ I don’t know what’s worst. The fact that I have a weapon in my possession or that Dawn is giving me the cold shoulder ? “, I asked Naomi as my head was on the counter and she was cleaning the tables.

 

“ Hmm…I would  say the second one since Dawn is the only company that you have at your own home. So you better do something before she’d get more upset about you, but it’s always funny how she treads you like that sometimes. “, she laughed at my misery and continued her work.

 

“ First of, she is my cat and second, stop laughing at my despair. This situation is serious. “, I told her and looked up to stare at her slightly upset.

 

“ Sorry, sorry. But how are you going to find the light ? For all we know, everybody could be the one you’re looking for. “, she asked me and I sighed, annoyed of that fact.

 

I really had no idea where to look. I still don’t know what to do. I looked beside me and stared at the silver pistol that Omnia gave me. I sighed again and stood up before I walked to the kitchen to make myself some green tea, but at soon as I was at a certain distance, something flashed behind me for a few second and the pistol reappeared in my hand again.

 

I growled again and threw it away but it did the same thing again as before and it drove me slowly insane.

 

“ Stop it already, Daisuke. No matter how many times you try, it won’t disappear and you know that. “, Naomi tried to stop me but it made only me more frustrated.

 

“ No ! I can’t, I just can’t ! Finding the light and try to stop it, would mean a lot of trouble for me ! I mean, the light is the law here ! Go against it and it would mean your peaceful life is over. And I can’t risked that, since it took me years to accomplish all of this ! I like this life and I don’t want it to be thrown away ! “, I snapped at her and she looked at me surprised but also worried for me.

 

I hold my head and sat down on a chair that was beside me. Calming myself down, I looked at her with tired eyes. Naomi stopped her cleaning and came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

 

“ I know that, Daisuke. I don’t try to force this on yourself and if I were in your position, I would react the same way you do right now. But you can’t run away from it, it would make things only worse than they already are. “, she explained it to me in a calm and soothing manner.

 

I just looked at her for a minute before the sound of the doorbell caught our attention. Naomi went right away to take care of a customer as I sat there on the chair thinking on what to do with my life and so on. I stood up and boiled myself some hot water for the green tea, pouring it in my cup and added some sugar in it after it was finished.

 

“ Eh Daisuke ! “, called Naomi after me and went to where she was, only to see that in front of her stood some fancy man in a blue suit with short brown hair that was styled back and brown eyes. Two other muscular men behind him. I would guess those were his bodyguards.

 

“ Welcome to La-Luna, what can I do for you ? “, I welcomed them in a polite manner and stared at the man curious.

 

“ Are you the owner ? “, he asked me to which I nodded and waited for him to continue.

 

“ I’ll go straight to the point, my name is William C. Parker and I’m the owner of the popular café, Venezia. I want to buy this place in order to open up my café in this city. This place is perfect for a café, all I need is your permission for it. “, he told me and shook my head at him.

 

“ I’m sorry to say this, but I won’t give you my permission. “, I denied and stared at him serious.

 

The fancy man looked at me surprised and a little perplexed but he quickly hide it behind a small smile and looked behind him to the man on the right. The man nodded and pulled up a suitcase and opened it in front of me. The inside was filled with lots of money and I mean a lot.

 

“ How much do you want ? I give you all the money that you want, I just need your permission. “, he persisted and I started to get tired out of this.

 

“ Listen sir, I don’t want to sell this shop here. It had taken me a very long time to even get this far and I won’t just throw this all away just because of money. So, if want nothing else but that then please this place, I won’t continue this conversation. “, I talked to him in a calm manner and I meant every word. This shop is very special to me and I won’t give it away.

 

He seemed to be deep in his thoughts until he sighed disappointedly and looked at his white wristwatch.

 

“ Well looks like I need the ask your landlord for permission. “, he said to which I stared at him shocked.

 

“ What !? “

 

“ You can't do that ! “

 

“ Oh yes, I can. Besides, I don’t see any customer here, so I can guess your business doesn’t go that well. I didn’t want to go that way but it looks like I have no choice. “, he said guilty but his voice indicated that he was feeling none of that.

 

He started to go to the door with his bodyguards but not before he said his last words to me.

 

“ Mr. Komorebi, we live in a world where owners have to fight for their belongings. But I’m an owner who utterly destroys their rivals. If I were you, I would already pack my things go away, before things go nasty here. “, after that he left the shop together with his two men.

 

No longer than a minute, Daisuke quickly took out his cellphone and called his landlord.

 

“ Mr. Cruz, whatever you don’t let- ! “

 

 _“ You have called the number XXX-XXXX-XX. Currently I’m not- “,_ he ended the call as soon as the Answering machine turned on and put it back in his pocket.

 

Naomi was looking at him the whole time and thought staying quiet would help for now, since calming him down wouldn’t do anything good in this moment, but she was still worried about him.

He was at a lost. Now he had to deal with that man as well. His day couldn’t get any worse now. Daisuke sighed tiredly and looked at his wristwatch, his break started now.

 

“ Naomi. “

 

“ Yes ? “

 

“ You don’t mind if I go outside and take a walk, would you ? It’s not like anyone will come today. “, he asked her in a hoarse whisper.

 

“ Of course, Daisuke. “, she nodded to him and he thanked her, put on his jacket and went outside to catch some fresh air.

 

oOo

 

**No one's POV :**

 

“ This day is the worst so far for me. “, Daisuke mumbled to himself and took a sip of his water bottle that he bought from the supermarket.

 

He sat at a bench inside a park and was currently looking at all the people that were having a nicer day than him. Parents were with their children on the playground and had their fun, some teenagers were playing basketball and had a tense competition against each other, but by the looks of their faces, it looked like they had also fun. Then there were some older people who were sitting on other benches far away from him and were feeding the pigeons.

 

Daisuke couldn’t care less what others were doing. He had his own problems that he had to solve somehow. What he first wanted to know was how he could save his tea-shop. Clearly that fancy guy was rich, so he must have his connections, but why was he targeting his shop and not someone else’s ?

 

He knew something was fishy here, but he didn’t know what. Daisuke had to find his answers before he’ll lose his tea-shop.

 

“ Excuse me, would you be interested in some hats, sir ? “, asked him an unfamiliar voice in a polite manner as he woke up from my thoughts and looked up.

 

In front of Daisuke stood a young man with short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a shirt with white and turquoise stripes. Over the shirt, he wore white dress coat vest with a grey tie around his collar and green pants that had a square pattern. On top of his head was a big turquoise cylinder hat with a big jewel on it, it also had the same pattern as his pants with white gloves and brown boots. The man had a polite smile on his face.

 

“ A hat ? “, asked Daisuke surprised and looked beside the man. A cart with different kinds of hats were on it.

 

“ Yes, sir. Would you like to have one ? Their for free ! “, he confirmed it and nodded with his polite smile.

 

Daisuke thought about it and stared at the man in front of him.

 

“ To be frankly, I had never met anyone here who would sell his hats for free. “, he said to the young man.

 

“ Oh, of course,  I’m new around here. My name is [Emil M. Arclight](https://moviestarfan.deviantart.com/art/Emil-M-Arclight-OC-712629472), it’s a pleasure. “, the man introduced himself and tipped his hat to him with a kind smile. ( [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQrN9ba8qEM) is his voice )

 

“ I’m Daisuke Komorebi, the pleasure is all mine. “, Daisuke said it with a tired smile. Even though he had a rough day, he decided to be nice, since Emil was so polite to him.

 

 “ I’d like this one here. “, he pointed on a dark red hat.

 

“ Ah, a Cloche ! Though, this actually for women. “, he explained and looked at Daisuke confused to which he quickly Emil corrected.

 

“ N-No No ! This is not for me ! It’s for my sister, she likes that hat ! “, Daisuke blushed a little embarrassed that Emil thought the hat was for him.

 

“ Ah, pardon me ! I always jump to conclusion. Here you go ! “, Emil gave him the dark red hat and gave him an apologized smile.

 

“ If you don’t mind me asking, why is it that you’re not in a good mood, Mr. Komorebi ? “, he asked and stared at him a little curious as sat himself next to Daisuke.

 

“ Daisuke is just fine and how do you know ? “, he questioned him and looked at him surprised.

 

“ Well, I may not look like it, but I just know when a person is in a good or bad mood. I learned that throughout my years. “, Emil grinned as if he was proud about that fact of himself, though Daisuke eyed him suspiciously. How old was that guy ?

 

“ I work in a tea-shop and I just had an already stressful time, but today a fancy rich guy just came in my shop and wanted to buy it. I had declined it, since I worked hard for it, but that guy didn’t had the word “ No “ in his dictionary and decided to go to the landlord of my shop. My Landlord is very greedy man when it comes to money and I have already a hard time paying him the rent, might as well give up. “, he sighed and put his head on both his hand. He didn’t know why he would tell a person he just met his problems, but he felt a lot better that he told him that.

 

“ Hmm, do you know his name ? “, Emil asked him as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“ I think his name was William C. Parker. “, Daisuke answered him and Emil face lit up in realization at his name.

 

“ Oh yeah, I know that guy. To say the least, he’s a very stubborn man, believe me. I had to deal with him many times when I was still at the capital, that guy doesn’t know when to stop. “, he told him in distaste and groaned in annoyance as Daisuke looked at him flabbergasted.

 

“ Seriously !? “

 

“ Yeah, I know how you must fell when you deal with him, so I’ll give you this. “, He nodded as he pulled out a small red pouch from his breast pocket and gave it to Daisuke, as he stared at it curiously. He opened it up and instantly his mouth hung open.

 

“ T-That is- How did you have one of those !? They’re extremely rare ! “

 

“ An old friend of mine gave that to me a long time ago. I have no need for that anymore. “, Emil explained it to him and chuckled when he saw his face. He stood up and went to his cart.

 

“ It was nice to know you. I may come by to visit your tea-shop in the future. Hope to see you soon ! “, He said to him and tipped his hat again as he began to leave the park.

 

“ Why are you helping me ? We just met. “, Daisuke questioned him and was still shocked of what he gave to him.

 

**“ You don’t need a reason to help others. “**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> Okay, it took a while for this chapter. I didn't have lots of time for writing and finding that voice was freaking hard ! But it's finish and I'm happy ! Sorry by the way ! TwT
> 
> I hope you like the story so far and I know, nothing dramatic is happening here, but don't worry we'll come to that soon, just be a little patience with me !
> 
> We'll see us in the next chapter then !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	6. Chapter 5. : From good to bad...

**No One’s POV :**

 

“ I’m so sorry, Naomi ! “, apologized Daisuke for like the tenth time since he came back from his break as he made her tea. She just sighed and cleaned the table, where she was sitting earlier.

 

“ It’s alright, just promise me you won’t do that ever again. So stop apologizing. “, reassured him and finished cleaning the table.

 

You may be wondering what had happened earlier ? Well let’s skip a few minutes back.

 

oOo

 

_Naomi was sitting inside the kitchen and was enjoying her black tea. Unfortunately not a single customer had entered the shop and she knew how Daisuke would reacted if he ever found out. She had secretly put some money in the cash register, so that he wouldn’t noticed when he returned._

_“ I should try to be more helpful to Daisuke, since he really need it this time. Maybe I could- “_

_“ NAOMI YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED !!! “, straight away she spit her black tea all over the table from his sudden yelling and started to cough while Daisuke ran towards her and began to apologize, much to her dismay._

_“ DAISUKE ***cough*** YOU JERK! “_

_As soon as her coughing stopped, he told her everything what happened at his break._

 

oOo

 

“ But this is amazing, With this, you can save the tea-shop and that rich guy would be powerless ! “, exclaimed Naomi full of excitement and fist pumped the air.

 

“ I know, right ? We just have to wait until Mr. Cruz comes back from his vacation and give this to him ! “, Daisuke explained to her. He could only imagine how that fancy guy would react if Mr. Cruz rejected his request.

 

“ He’s on vacation again ? How many times did he had vacation in this year already ? “, she asked him and scratched her head annoyed.

 

“ I think, it’s his fifth time this year. “, he recalled and put his hand on his chin in thought.

 

“ Seriously ?! That’s so unfair ! You had only one vacation and he- ! Urgh, he’s unbelievable ! “, grumbled  Naomi and threw her arms in the air out of frustration.

 

“ I agree, but without him, I wouldn’t have this shop in the first place. “, Daisuke mentioned and she sighed at that.

 

“ Well, that’s true, but- “

 

Suddenly the doorbell announced someone’s arrival and the both of them turned around to see who entered the tea-shop. A familiar young man with round glasses went inside and took of his hood from his head, that was hiding his messy pitch black hair from anyone else and looked at Daisuke with a tiny smile on his face, while he waved at him as a greeting. He wore a black coat above his white hoodie with black pants and boots. The instant that Daisuke knew it was him, he walked towards him pat him on the shoulder with a closed-eyed grin.

 

“ Hey, it’s good to see you again, Antonio ! How have you been ? “, he asked him in a cheery voice as he looked up to him. Antonio, on the other hand, was a little surprised at his happy attitude but it didn’t bother him.

 

“ I’m fine and it’s good to see you too. “, he said sincerely and adjusted his glasses.

 

Woooooow ! He has black hair ! I never seen that colour in real life and it looks so beautiful ! “, she exclaimed  and stared at Antonio with big eyes. He was now the only one who felt a little bit awkward.

 

oOo

 

“ So you were the one who helped Daisuke ? I’m relieved to hear that there are still some people who are kind. “, stated Naomi and gave Antonio a thankful smile to which he nodded.

 

“ Yeah, but seriously, thanks again for your help. Since you came here, why not try to drink some tea ?  It’s on the house ! “, Daisuke offered to him and went behind the counter.

 

Antonio sat himself in front of the counter as Naomi walked into the kitchen to boil the water for him.

 

“ What would you like ? “, he asked him as he put a teacup on the counter and waited for Antonio to decided.

 

Antonio looked behind him and saw a variety of tea flavor that were put on the many shelves. Fruits, medicinal, sweets to even cake flavors. When he finally decided, Antonio pointed to the green flavor on the upper left side.

 

“ Gencha Green Tea, comin’ right up ! “, Daisuke announced while he took out a small ladder from underneath the counter so that he could reach the tea flavor and went into the kitchen as well.

 

Since Naomi started to boil the water earlier, it didn’t take so long to prepare the tea. He also made some British Scones as a snack for the tea. After everything was prepared, Daisuke brought the teapot to Antonio and poured his tea in his cup, he put the pot aside just in case he wanted to drink some more.

 

“ You need some sugar ? “, Antonio shook his head in decline to his question and took the tea in his hands before blew it so that the tea was cooling down. He took a sipped of it and froze instantly once he tasted it, Daisuke and Naomi looked at him questionable.

 

“ Is everything okay ? Don’t you like it ? “, he asked Antonio with a worried look on his face, but Antonio shook his head again before he spoke.

 

“ No, everything’s  fine. It just been a while since the last time I drank such delicious tea. “, he replied and took another sip from his tea while the both of them looked at each other with a smile.

 

“ Well, then you really have to taste these Scones too. It’s my mother’s recipe. “, spoke Naomi proudly and gave him the plate with the british snack. Antonio took one of them at once and could practically feel the positive aura around him when he ate them.

 

That small smile that he had on his face brought a little redness to Daisuke cheeks, since he thought that smile of his was cute, but he dismisses it quickly.

 

“ You can tell your mother that her Scones are very good. It’s a perfect combination to tea. “, Antonio confirmed it to her and Naomi had a happy aura around her.

 

“ I’ll let her know. She’s going to be so proud of herself. “

 

Daisuke looked at his wristwatch and wasn’t actually surprised that it was 5 p.m. already.

 

“ Alright, you two. We have to close the shop. It’s already late. “

 

oOo

 

“ Thanks, but you really didn’t have to go with me when I walk home, you know. “, Daisuke told him as they both saunter to his apartment.

 

Antonio had waited for him, while both Naomi and he had to clean and prepare everything for the next day. He actually wanted to protest, but Naomi intervened and agreed with Antonio, so he had no other choice but to let him go with him, they even exchange their phone number while they were at it. He didn’t know why but he had a really weird feeling in his guts when he was near Antonio, Daisuke couldn’t explain what he felt, but he felt so at ease around him, Daisuke thought it was better to ignore it for the time being.

 

“ No, I want to. I enjoy your company. “, he confessed to him and looked at him with a polite smile.

 

“ W-Well, alright then. “, Daisuke quickly look away from him and was glad that they were near his apartment. When they were finally there, he walked up the stairs and unlocked his door, though before he went inside, Daisuke turned around to say goodbye.

 

“ Alright, I’ll see you then ? “, he said it more as if he asked him that, which is why Antonio chuckled a little and Daisuke scratched his neck while he looked sideways.

 

“ Yes, sleep well. “, Antonio told him and began to walk away as he waved at him.

 

Daisuke waved back till he couldn’t see him anymore and went inside. He took his jacket and shoes off, put his keys in his pocket and ambled to his living room to look for Dawn.

 

“ Dawn, where are you ? “, he called for her, but there was no respond nor could he hear her steps.

 

 _‘ This is weird, normally she would already be waiting for me in front of the door. Something doesn’t feel right. ‘,_ he thought to himself and moved in a slow and cautious manner.

 

As he sneaked his way around his apartment, he would always whisper her name, just to be sure she was only hiding herself again, but today he had a feeling that wasn’t the case. Daisuke couldn’t find her on the ground floor, so he went upstairs to continue his search. He went for his room first and slowly opened his door, his eyes widen and his body stood still at what he saw.

Dawn was lying on the floor and didn’t move at all, she wasn’t even breathing. Daisuke thought of the worst.

 

“ Dawn ! “, he gasped in horror and he suddenly felt a present behind him. Daisuke immediately turned around and only had a second to register, that a bat was being swung for his head, before he catched it between his hands out of reflex.

 

He saw a man dressed in grey with grey glasses was the one who wanted to hit him and pushed against the bat. Daisuke quickly kicked him against his knee and the man groaned in pain. The man didn’t push back anymore and Daisuke took the chance. He took away his bat and swung it against his head hard, the man fell on the ground and wasn’t moving for now.

Daisuke was a little exhausted but he went to his cat and checked what was wrong with her. He was shocked that her eyes were still open and looking straight at him.

 

“ What the- “, the opened again and another man in grey stepped inside. The man was about to take something but Daisuke beat him to it. He took the bat again and tried to hit him too, however the man took ahold of the bat and pushed it away from him. Just as Daisuke was to hit him again, the man pulled out a gun and was pointing that at Daisuke. He stopped his action and was knocked out from the other guy.

 

“ W-What, but I- “, his vision turned dark and fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanted to apologize for taking so long, I had writer's block and needed a little break from it, but now it's over and I can continue !
> 
> Though it will take a while when I update this story since I want that every chapter have over 1000 words in it, also since english is not easy for me, so please be patient with me ! I'm so sorry TwT
> 
> So I hope you like this chapter and the story so far !
> 
> We'll see us in the next one then !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	7. Chapter 6. : Not what he seems...

**No One’s POV :**

 

“ Come on open up, stupid lock ! “, Daisuke mumbled to himself as he was trying to open the locked door of this room, that he was currently imprisoned in, with a lock pick.

 

He had woken up not too long ago with a terrible headache and some bruises. Thankful, the old dusty and empty room had a broken window, where he could look outside to guess his location. The first thing he knew was, that he was outside his home town and was somewhere in the middle of the forest. The second thing he noticed was that he was somewhere high up, Daisuke guessed that he was on the first or second floor of this building and the third thing he, that he may have realized was, that this building was an old warehouse in the forest and the room, that he was, had a locked door.

So with that information, Daisuke felt through his pockets and was relieved to see that he still had some lock picks with him, in case something like this would happen and he was thankful that his paranoia paid off. Now here he was still trying to open the door.

 

“ Just a little more aaaaaand- “, as soon as Daisuke heard the satisfying click sound of the door being open, he quietly opened the door and slowly peaked around the corner to look if there were some guys in grey from earlier patrolling around, unfortunately that was the case and he quickly backed up, since one of those guys almost saw him.

 

“ Dammit ! This is going to be difficult. “, he whispered to himself and thought of a plan to get around them without them noticing him. While he thought to himself, Daisuke saw a handy item not far from him and a small smile stretched itself on his face as he had an idea.

 

oOo

 

One of those men in grey suits was walking in a narrow corridor and heard a strange noise on the end of the corridor. When he turned the corner, he found nothing and was confused on why he heard it. With the sudden sound of metal against skull and the wonderful feeling of a horrible headache, the man fell to the ground and was unconscious. Behind him stood Daisuke with a satisfying smirk on his face and an iron pipe in both his hands.

 

“ That’s payback for Dawn and me. “, he told him even though that guy was already unconscious. Daisuke bent down on his knees and looked through the man’s pockets to see if he had his cellphone, but that guy didn’t had his phone at all. He sighed disappointedly, stood up and advanced forward.

 

Daisuke was cautious to not attract too much attention on him, so he tried to take one guy after the other. If there would be a group of them , he would turn the other way and avoid them, since it would be useless anyway to fight all of them together. When Daisuke finally made it to the first floor, he searched for an exit to get out of there. Though he still questioned himself why somebody would kidnap him, he couldn’t think on anyone who would go that far.

 

Out of nowhere, he listened to the sounds of footsteps coming straight his direction. Acting quickly, Daisuke ran away. It didn’t even take long until he found another room, where he could hide and closed the door behind him, before they saw him.

 

“ He got out of the room ! “, explained one voice of those outside the room Daisuke was currently.

 

“ What are you waiting !? Go look for him ! He can’t leave this place ! “, yelled the other one at him as they both went away.

 

Daisuke sighed in relieve until a loud familiar ringing noise came out of nowhere and startled him greatly. He franticly looked around trying to find the source of the sound and had just noticed that he was in an old security room with lots of dusty old laptops and screens that showed the video recordings of the security cameras.

 

Daisuke finally found the reason for it and did a fist pump since he finally found his cellphone. He opened it and was shocked that Naomi tried to call him 199 times, it made him question himself how long he wasn’t awake. Daisuke gulped heavy and knew the next time she’d see him, he would be dead.

He first thought was to call Naomi, but he quickly dismissed it when Daisuke remembered, how it turned out last time and didn’t want to repeat it. Also he didn’t want to put her into danger that he was in right now.

Then his next thought went to Antonio, Daisuke had no idea how he would reacted, if he would call him so suddenly, but maybe Antonio could help him, if he knew his situation. He had saved him when Daisuke was outside at night.

 

Having a difficult time to choose, Daisuke decided to just call him and instantly pressed the call button.

 

 _“ Daisuke ? Why are you calling me ? “,_ Antonio asked him as Daisuke heard that he was holding back a yawn.

 

“ I’m very sorry to call you so suddenly, but I need your help ! “, he exclaimed and hadn’t realize of how loud he was.

 

_“ What happened ? Are you outside your  home ? “_

 

“ Yes, but that’s not the problem. The real issue here is, that I´m outside of the town ! Someone broke into my apartment and they kidnaped me in some kind of warehouse. They also did something to my cat, Dawn ! She was alive but she couldn’t move at all, as if she was turned to stone ! “, Daisuke explained it to him, but he instantly heard the footsteps again from before. He quickly locked the door and put a chair in front of it.

 

“ He’s inside this room ! “

 

“ Then break this door down ! “, Daisuke cursed silently to himself for being so loud and moved the table against the door.

 

“ Anyway I don’t have much time, those guys in grey suit are after me right now ! “, he told him as they banged their fists against the door.

 

 _“ I´m on my way now ! Can you tell me where exactly this warehouse is  ? “,_ Antonio announced to him. Daisuke thought a little bit and looked out the window. He could see in the distance the church from his town and since Daisuke could only see it from behind, he knew at once that he was in a forest south the church and the town.

 

“ I’m somewhere south, I can see the church from here ! “, he told Antonio and looked down the window. If he were to jump from up here, he could pull it off without breaking his legs.

 

 _“ Alright, try to give me some time, Daisuke. “,_ were his last words before he ended the call, leaving Daisuke alone to deal with the men outside the room.

 

“ Hey wai-! Dammit ! “, he put his phone back and climbed on the windowsill. Looking down, Daisuke gulped and took a deep breath. The men finally opened the door at the same time Daisuke jumped from the windowsill.

 

Through his fall, Daisuke stretched his arms and barely managed to reach a branch from a tree, but the it wasn’t strong enough to stop his fall and broke off the tree, to which Daisuke continued to fall. When he was falling off the tree, Daisuke often landed roughly on another branch either on his stomach or his back. After he finally landed on the ground hard, Daisuke groaned in pain and felt lots of it around his body.

 

He slowly stood up and had many leaves stuck in his now shaggy brown hair, not to mention that he had dirt and bruises all over his clothes and body.

 

“ Note to myself : Never jump off a window ever again. “, he panted tiredly and looked around himself.

 

He was in an inner courtyard of this warehouse, Daisuke only had to go through the big building that was behind it and then, he hoped at least, he could escape. He removed the leaves off his hair and made his way inside off it.

 

Once Daisuke was inside, he realized that it was a huge [inside](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/14/a2/83/14a283f3ae64a1cf1863d6d40ccfbf67.jpg). Almost everywhere were small piles of bricks or stone. On the roof were windows that let the light of the setting sun inside, but some of them were broken, which explains why there were small puddles inside the building, even plants were growing in here. Maybe this building was a factory in the past.

 

“ Well, well, well~ Apparently, someone doesn’t know when to quit. “, spoke a familiar voice and Daisuke instantly knew who it was.

 

“ So you were the one who ordered them to kidnap me. “, Daisuke slowly turned towards the voice and wasn’t surprised to see William C. Parker not too far from him.

 

“ Of course, did you really think that I wouldn’t noticed what you planned ? I had ordered one of my bodyguards to keep an eye on you and it looks like my suspicion was true. I had never thought that you would get a hold of one of these here~ “, he took out a small pouch from his breast pocket and grinned at Daisuke, who was shocked that he had that.

 

“ Why are you doing this ?! What have I ever done to you !? “, he yelled at him.

 

“ What’s the point of telling you that ? You won’t get out of here alive anyway. But it looks like that I have to do the cleaning, since my men are incompetence do their jobs right. “, William suddenly pulled a sword out of nowhere and Daisuke looked at it flabbergasted.

 

“ W-Woah ! Wait a moment ! Do we really have to go that way !? “, he shouted at him fearfully, knowing well what’s about to happen.

 

“ I guess, if you want to finish the job, do it yourself “, he ignored Daisuke and dashed right at him and swung his blade towards him.

 

Daisuke yelped in surprised from his speed and quickly parry his attack with the iron pipe that he had taking with him. He had a hard time to push William away from himself, as he was leaning with his sword against Daisuke. He gritted his teeth and pushed him away with all his might and smiled a little when he succeeds in doing that, but it took a lot out of him.

William, however, didn’t show any kind of reaction of surprise or shock, he just looked at Daisuke amused, as if he was expecting that.

 

“ Do you really thing that’s all I got ? You disappoint me a little. Well then, how about this ?! “, William charged at him again and Daisuke had little to no time to dodged that. He had only time to lift his iron pipe, as it was split in half by William’s sword. Daisuke stared at both parts with big eyes and knew that he was screwed.

 

 _‘ You got to be kidding me !? How am I supposed to fight him now !? ‘,_ he screamed in his mind as he jumped backwards to get out of his reach.

 

“ What’s wrong ? Not so confident anymore ? “, William mocked him as he started to slice him again and it wasn’t easy for Daisuke.

 

Daisuke tried to parry his sword’s attack with the now split pipe, but with each strike they got shorter. Since they were now useless, Daisuke throw them at William who dodged them with ease. Having no chance of fighting back, Daisuke ran away from him, searching for a way out of there, but William didn’t think so. When Daisuke turned his towards him, he took the opportunity to slice his back, making Daisuke scream in pain.

 

“ You should never turn your back towards your enemy. Had nobody told you that ? “, Daisuke ignored his remark and clutched his wound.

 

“ You know, it’s rude if you aren’t answering my question ! “, William kicked him against his liver, causing him to become dizzy and landed on the dirty ground with his back, as he was clutching his stomach from the horrible pain.

 

“ Now, it’s time for you to die. “, he lifted his sword and Daisuke closed his eyes, waiting for his death.

 

But then he realized something. If he would die here, then he couldn’t save his shop. His sister would be all alone, if wasn’t there for her. Naomi would cry for him, if he would die here now and Antonio, he was on his way here, if he found him death, he surly would be devastated. Daisuke didn’t want them to go through all this pain alone. If he gave up now, then his efforts would be for nothing.

 

Just as William was about to finish him off, Daisuke stopped him by holding his blade away from him with his bare hands. During this, his hands were now bleeding from the sharp blade, but Daisuke ignored the burning sensation in his hands and pushed it away from him, William looked really shocked that he had the power to hold his sword, though that didn’t stop him from pushing back. Even when his body was screaming at him to stop, he wouldn’t do that, since he wasn’t ready to die. His blood was flowing down his arms, turning his white sleeves from his sweater red, Daisuke was slowly losing his strength and didn’t know how much longer he could stop him ?

 

As his body was to give in, he could hear someone yelling his name.

 

“ Daisuke ! “, that someone punched William against his jaw, knocking him away from Daisuke who sighed in relieve that he was saved.

 

He stared at his savior and was glad to see his friend Antonio who was standing right next to him. He panted a little, before he was kneeling down.

 

“ Can you stand up ? “, he asked Daisuke, to which he shook his head.

 

“ My body hurts too much to move. I wasted my energy to hold him off. “

 

Antonio looked at his hands and his face grimaced a little at how much they were bleeding. He immediately ripped parts from his jeans off and wrapped them around Daisuke’s hands, to avoid infection. He slowly and carefully helped Daisuke to sit up, until he was interrupted by William who was already standing again.

 

“ Seriously !? That guy isn’t normal ! “, Daisuke exclaimed and coughed a little from the pain in his stomach.

 

“ You call that a punch ? I’m just getting disappointed here, but before I kill, may I ask who you are ? “, he asked Antonio, but he didn’t give him answer, making him a little angry.

 

“ Well then, be that way. “, he now charged at Antonio who quickly took a step to the side to avoid him, but William saw that coming and tried to stab his chest, before he could do that however, Antonio made a backflip and while he was doing that, Antonio kicked his jaw upwards.

During the time William was distracted, Antonio hit his stomach with his [elbow](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/172755335690875989/), which knocked the air out of him and stumbled away from him.

 

While they were fighting, Daisuke looked at Antonio amazed. He never knew that he could fight this effectively, despite his slender figure, Antonio could pack quiet the punch. Daisuke was wondering where he learned martial arts.

 

When William finally lost consciousness, Antonio walked away from him and his way towards Daisuke, who still was looking at him with a mesmerized face.

 

“ Antonio, your amazing, you know that ? “, he said to him with a breathy voice as Antonio scratch his cheek with his finger from embarrassment, but one glance at him and you now that he was tired from that fight.

 

Throughout their conversation, they didn’t notice that a certain person was back on his feet and made his way towards them. Daisuke saw something behind him and glanced around him, his eyes widen when he saw who it was.

 

“ Antonio, behin-! “, but it was too late, William cut Antonio’s arm off, who could only at his arm.

 

“ I must say, that I underestimated you, but now I don’t think you can keep up with just one arm. “, he admitted as Antonio was pressing his hand against his wound to stop the bleeding, but of course it wouldn’t work.

 

Daisuke stared at his wound in horror, it was his fault. If he hadn’t called him, he wouldn’t be in this situation with that wound. Daisuke knew that he was in terrible pain, he wasn’t voicing it, but you could see it through his ragged breathing and that he was clenching his teeth from the pain.

He felt horrible, Antonio was protecting him and what was he doing ? Exactly, nothing ! He cursed himself for being so weak and tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn’t listen to him.

 

However something unexpected happened right before his eyes. Since it was already night, the hall they were in was almost shrouded in darkness, the full moon was their only source of light. Black tendrils came out of the shadows of the hall and snaked their way towards. Daisuke thought they were coming for them, but it looks like their only target was Antonio, as he slowly lowered his hand from his wound. Now the unexpected thing that happened, that the tendrils went straight to his wound formed a new arm for him.

 

When they were finish, they moved back to the shadows of this building as if nothing had happened. Daisuke stared at his new arm in shock, it was completely fine, just the fact that there was still blood on his clothes from his previous wound. William was shocked as well, until he grinned again.

 

“ Umbrakinesis, huh ? So you must be him, right ? The light would have never thought that you were still alive, but it can put its worries to ease. Once I kill you, I will get even more recognition than I already have ! “, he kicked him away from Daisuke, making him gasped in surprise.

 

“ Antonio ! “

 

“ Don’t worry, once I’m done with him, you’re next. “, William said to him and went back to Antonio.

 

Daisuke quickly looked through his pockets and tried to find something, anything that would be useful in this situation, until felt something cold in his pocket and pulled it out. It was the pistol that Omnia gave to him. Daisuke felt so stupid now, he had it the whole time with him and he didn’t even noticed it at all !? He could, he would have slapped himself against the face, but now wasn’t the time for that.

 

He winced a little when he tried to hold it, as his wound was still fresh, Daisuke had to ignore it now. He pointed the pistol towards William’s head, until he stopped himself. If he were to shoot now, he would kill and even though that man deserved that, Daisuke wouldn’t better than him. So he aimed it towards his sword and pulled the trigger.

 

A white bullet flew out of it and illuminated the whole hall with his light, till it landed against William’s sword and knocked it out of his hand. The sword dissolved into many white particle, until there was nothing left of it.

 

William stared at him full of anger and ran straight at him. Daisuke panicked and didn’t know what to do, though it was already too late to think of something. William slapped the pistol out of his hands and before Daisuke could even move a muscle, he punched him in stomach with full force, causing him to fly a few meters away from him.

 

“ Finally, I can eliminate you ! You’ll never again stand in my way ! “

 

Daisuke landed very hard on the ground, as if the air was knocked out of him, he gasped and coughed at the same time, everything hurt but the pain in his stomach was unbearable however he still lifted himself up from the ground and looked up from his position.

 

Antonio was lifted up from the ground by his neck, as William was grinning sadistically at him, like he was enjoying his pain. Daisuke couldn’t see him properly in the dark night, though he could barely make out that he was grasping his arm and tried to move it away from his neck, he would suffocate if this went on.

 

Slowly he stood up, because of his pain he wasn’t able to stand up straight and was bending over a bit and looked around to help him before he died. His vision was blurred and he staggered a little with each step he took, however he could see something glowing white under the light of the full moon.

 

His pistol that was slapped away from him.

 

A thought went into his mind. Could that help him ? He knew what would happen, but why would Omnia give it to him, when he needed his help ?

 

At once he glanced back at the two. He was losing time, Antonio’s grasping was growing weaker and William was grinning now but fortunately his attention was still on him.

 

With a trembling hand he took the pistol in his hand and he couldn’t believe himself of what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and slowly pointed the pistol at his head.

 

“ Hey asshole ! “, he called out to him with a determined voice.

 

As William was looking at his direction confused, his eyes widen when he saw what he was doing.

 

“ Leave him alone !!! “, he screamed at him and pulled the trigger again as a bullet went straight through his head and everything around him turned black.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> I know, it took a while to write this chapter, but I wanted to write it longer for you and I have to say, it was very hard to write this much !
> 
> Also, I was a little bit busy with family and work, so I didn't had much time for this chapter.
> 
> But I'm happy that I made it and yeah the next action will happen in the next one, so be a little more patient with me, please !
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and the story so far !
> 
> We'll see us in the next chapter then !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	8. Chapter 7. : Awakening

Daisuke’s POV :

 

The sound of chains, was the first thing I woke up to, after I was unconscious for a while. I slowly lifted my head and groaned, since my neck was pretty sore now. I noticed that I was sitting on a chair or I think I was, since my body wasn’t reacting the way it should and moving it was difficult as well, but I knew something solid and firm was wrapped around me, maybe that was the reason for it.

 

After the second time, I could finally open my eyes and looked down at myself. The reason I couldn’t move was because chains were wrapped all around my body. I struggled a little bit, trying to free myself from them, but they were really strong and tight. I looked at my surroundings and had no idea where I was.

 

I found myself in some kind of old underground [prison](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/68/f0/64/68f064a48c65feb55c36f4a7b1b9e58d.jpg). There was only one prison cell here with black bars in front of me, the only source of light were two torches on both side of the cell. The black chains that were holding me down, came from inside of the dark prison cell and I couldn’t see anyone or anything in the cell, even the torches didn’t help very much. The question now was : who or what was inside of it ?

 

When the rattling of chains echoed a third time, if confirmed for me that there really was someone or something inside. Since the silence in here started to slowly rattle me, I decided to speak to it.

 

“ Wh-who inside there ? “, I asked, trying to conceal my fear but failing terrible at it.

 

I didn’t get an answer right away, but I heard a sudden deep chuckle from the inside of the cell.

 

“ **Y̸͟o͏̕͝u̵͝ ̴̴͘͘͏a͠͠͞m̵̶͡u̧ş͘͠e ̸̧̢m̵̛͘͟͢e͟͜,̴͜͟ ̡̨H̨͠͞͞͠u̴̷̴͜m̴̡̕͜a̸̡͘͠n͜͠͞͞.͜͠ ͠͝S̛͡h҉o̸u̵̶͝l̡̕͡d̴͏n͏̴̵͘͢'̷̸̡̢t͏̧͢ ̛͟y̷͝o̸͟͝u̸̷͜ ̛҉͢k̸̷͡n̸͡͏o͏͝w̸̢̡͝ ̛͠w̸̵͘͢h̶͘͟ơ̸͘͢͞ ̸͡͞I̡̕ ̴̵a̴̢̡̛m̶҉̶ ̴?̢̡͜** “, the deep voice spoke to me, but I could barely understand what it said to me.

 

“ No, I don’t know, who you are or where I am. All I know it’s that I want to get out of here. “, I talked to it, the voice sounded familiar to me. If you listen more closely to it, it sounded both deep and smooth.

 

 **“T͏̨h̶̢̧ę̨̛ f҉̢̢͡u̸̧҉̷n͏͏̕͘n̴͞҉͢y҉͡͡ ͜͝t̕͜h͞͞i̷̕͟͠n̢̛̕͞g̡͝ ̧͘͜i̷͢͢s̷ ͝͏̢͘:̢̕͘͠ ̧̛͏͏͞I̡ ̢͢w̶̢҉a̶s͟͞͞n̷҉͜'͘҉͏̷t̶̡̕ ̡̛͢͡t̷̛h̷͟͞ȩ͘͞ ̡҉̶͘͞o̴̷̶͠n̷̡͢͢ȩ̴ ͜͟͢͠w̨̡͠ho̧͞͝ ͘͢͠b̧҉͘r̷̸̴̕͜o̷͡u̵̧g̷͠ḩ̕͡҉t͏҉ ͜͡y̢͜ǫ̶͟u̢̨̢ ̕͝h̵̴̡e̡͞r̡҉̨e̢͢҉̡.̡ ̡͟T̸̨͢͢h̕͡e̴̴̢͜͟ ̴̕͟o̷̡͢n̸̨͡l͢͢͝͏̶y̧̢̡͟͝ ̧̨o̧ņ͟e̴͟͟͜s̛͠͏ ͝҉̢̨͘w͏̸̵͞h͘͡͞͏o̵͠ ̕͞͞͡c̶̡͠ơ͠u͘͜͟ļ̕͏̡̡d̸̢͢ ̴̸̨̢͏d̸̡̨̛o̕͞ ̧͘ţ̸̨h͏̷̛͘͜a͝t̸̨̢͘͝ ̸̛i̶̴̡̕s̵̨͝ ̶͠e͜͏̸̴į͘͏̕t̵̡͢ḩ̧̛͟ę͜͝r͜҉͟͠͏ ̸͢͡͡m̵̵͞e̕͢ ҉͞o̸̡͜͞r̛̛̕ ͘͜͝h҉i̶̵͜͡m̧̕.̧͜͠͡ ̢ “,** as it talked **,** a shadowy black hand stretched itself out of the darkness. Trying to reach me, but stopped a few centimeters in front of my face,“ **B̸̸͟u͜͡t̴̴̨͘ ̨͟͡͞y̵͏̷o̶͜u̶̵̢͏͝ ͜a̶̡͘͡͝r҉ę̧͘͢͟n͘͏̛'̕͝t̕͟͏ ̛͡r̨͘͟͠e̸͜͝͝a̷̡͞d҉҉͜͡y͟͢ ̛y̷͠e̢t͢͠.̡ ̸̧I͘͝ ̧c͠aņ ͡ş̨̕t̸͘͢͢i̴͠l̷̴̨l̨͜ ̛s̸̨e̵̕e̵̸̡͟ ̶̧t̴̛͘͟͝h҉̸e͜͝҉͟ ̶̴̶̕f̴̧͢͞e̕aŗ̶͠͡ ͡t͏̶̢h͢a̷͞͝t̨̛͢͠ ̧̢͝i͏̢̢͠s̨̨͞ ͡i̶̧͜͢n̴̢̕͠͠s̴̴͘͞i̷̢͝͡͝d̵e̢͠͝ ͢͞y̡̨͘̕ơ͜͡u͢͡͡҉҉r͘͠ ̴ę͢y̸͞͡e̸̵͟ş̛.͞ ͠C̴̵͞o͏̛҉̶m̸̴͡e̢͘͠͡ ̛̕͝b̶̸͘҉a̶͘͞c̷̴̢͡ķ̵̴͟͠ ͟͝h̵͞e̵͠͡r̨͠͠ȩ͏̷̢͟ ͜w̶͝h͞͠ę̛̛͘͡n̡͜͠ ̛y̢͢͝o̴̧̨̕u̢͡͝ ̸͡ḩ̵̛͠ą̶̸v̢̕͘e̶͟ ͢͟t҉h͏҉e̢̢͠ ̧͢͞ŗ̸e̛͘s̶̛͘̕͝o̴͟͡l̴̵̡͜͝v̢̨͘͡e̷̵ ̕t̢͘͡o͘͟͝ ̶̨͜f̶̕͏̡į͏̵͢g̨͢͜͡h̶t̸̶̸ ̴̷̷͘y̷̧͘͜o͏̸u̵̵͟͜r̸͢ ̴̸͢o̸͞w͏͜n ̸̛͜͠f̨͟͞a̶͢͞ţ͘e̡͝҉ ͟҉͢҉a͘͞n̸̵̢ḑ ̛͞҉̷I̶͏̶̕͟'̸l̸̢̧͏l̸ ̸͢g̕͘͟͡i̢҉̸̕͠v̵̸͘͜͠ę̴̸ ̷҉̧̨y̸̛͘͢o̴̡̕̕u͏͢͡ ̧͠͝͠s̶̕͢ơm͜͠͞e̷͜͝ţ̢̕͡h̨̛͡i̡҉n͜͢͢g̡̨͡ ̵̸ų̷͢n̵̢͜͠͞i̸͜͝q͢͜͏u̸̧͢͜͝e̵͝ “**

 

“ Wait a min-! “, I didn’t get the time to protest, before the whole room got slowly consumed by the shadows in here. I struggled yet again against the chains, but of course it didn’t work. At the moment where I almost lost consciousness, I heard it’s voice for the last time.

 

**“D̴͘o͏͝ņ͟͠͡'͘͘͞͝t͢͏͝͝͡ ̨͢͠w͢͠o҉r̡͡r̵y̷͠͡,̨͜͡͡ ͏͝͏į̷͘͜҉t ̧҉̶̛w̨̢͠҉i̵͡l̸̡l͘ ̴̛b̴̨͝e͏̶̵͘͢g͏̕i̵̡̛̕̕n҉ ̶̵̕͟͜s̶̢͞͠o̶͜ǫ͟n̷͏͜͠ ̢̛͏e̢҉͞n̶̨͡͠ơ͢u̴͢g̶̛͝͠h̵̨.͏̶ “**

oOo

 

**No One’s POV :**

 

“ Ahhhhhhhhh !!! “, Daisuke screamed, as he was free falling in the sky, clenching his eyes as the wind whipped next to his ears. He didn’t know why he was falling now !

 

Of all the things he could die from, this was the most ridiculous to him !

 

Just when he was about to hit the ground, two arms caught him, cradling him gently against a solid chest. He peeked with one eye and was met with round glasses, that were slightly covered by his black bangs.

 

“ Are you alright ? “, Antonio asked concernedly, his fingers gripping Daisuke’s arm and leg safely.

 

“ Yeah……I’m fine, thanks to you. Though, you don’t have to carry me anymore… “, he told him weakly, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

Nodding, Antonio carefully placed him on his feet and supported him, when his knees gave away from the earlier ordeal. His hands lingered at Daisuke’s waist even when he regained his sense of balance, the warm touch sending shivers down his spine.

 

“ Thanks, but where are we ? “, Daisuke questioned him and looked around the both of them.

 

They were in a very isolated [area](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5e/a1/db/5ea1db29bab1bf83b85eaaef0aba0acd.jpg). Buildings, which were on the point of collapsing, old vehicles, like cars or buses, were broken and some vines covered them. Small plants were growing on the ground, that must have been once a road for cars. The sun was slowly but surely setting, indicating that it would be night soon.

 

“ Is this….our home town ? But how ? “, he whispered to himself, but loud enough for Antonio to hear it. He only stayed quiet, knowing that saying something to reassuring him wouldn’t help him in this moment.

 

“ Now that I remember it, what was that from earlier ? He totally cut your arm off and y-you just grew it back on with those shadowy things, like it was nothing ! Wha-What are you even !? “, Daisuke exclaimed at him, taking a step away from him.

 

Antonio looked at him dejected, he wanted to say something but was interrupted by a sudden flash of light that came out of nowhere and moved passed Daisuke straight to Antonio. In a minute, blood splattered in front of Daisuke, painting his face in red and looked at Antonio in horror, as said man had a sword, made of nothing but light, stuck in his chest. He coughed up more blood and fell down, creating a pool of blood around his body.

 

Daisuke gulped heavy and turned around, to see who that was. There, not too far from them, stood William with face that only showed burning rage towards the both of them. His attire was a little messed up and his hair was tousled, as if went into a hurricane. The rage that he had for them, gave him a terrifying shiver down his back and he knew, he would pay for his life.

 

“ I have to say, I didn’t expect for you to have this holy weapon in your possession. “, William said in menacing voice as he was now before him and gripped his neck, to which Daisuke gasped for breath and tried to get him away from himself, “ Where did you get that ? “

 

“ Ho-How abo-about….you s-say “please” first… “, he tried to sound confident, but failed miserably at it, as William just narrowed his eyes at him and threw him against the nearest building. Daisuke gasped, when he collided hard against a hard wall and felt a throbbing pain on his back and his head, as he saw black dots in his vision, indicating that he was about to lose consciousness.

 

Daisuke could practically feel his blood ooze out of his wound on the back of his head. He winced, when he tried to stand up again and fell back on his back, only to hiss in pain, as the throbbing on his back became worse.

 

“ It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in ! Perhaps I need to make it more serious to you. “, William spat at him with clear rage in his voice.

 

Unexpectedly, his whole started to slowly shine in a bright white light and became too bright for Daisuke’s eyes, as he quickly closed them and turned his head away. When the light show faded away, a horrifying high screech tore through the empty street and Daisuke had to protect his ears, in fear he would go deaf after that, but fortunately for him the screaming came to an end, as he could only hear a harsh breathing which was not far away from him.

 

He slowly opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. In front of him was a slender humanoid being, but at the same time was far from it. Its whole body was deadly pale, except for it’s his arms, they were covered in a blood red color, but were cut off from the elbow, though they somehow levitated as if they weren’t cut off in the first place. The white hair was hiding their eyes and it was breathed through his clenched teeth, which were bleeding very much. It had cut wounds on their entire neck, waits side and on its thigh. It didn’t have any clothes, since it didn’t have any reproductive organs and above their head was a red halo.

 

“ An angel ? “, Daisuke couldn’t believe his eyes anymore, there right in front of him was an angel in all its glory, but what makes it so unbelievable was, that William himself was the angel.

 

It suddenly started to growl like an animal and sniffed around itself. When the angel stopped at Antonio’s direction, it started to scream again and the glowing sword that was still stuck in his chest, disappeared at once from him and appeared in their hand again. It slowly raised it above his head and Daisuke sucked in his breath, knowing what it wanted to do.

 

As it was about to slit him open, Antonio quickly jumped in front of him and took the blade in between his hands. He hissed in pain as the blade itself burned his skin with its holy light, but still stood his ground. Daisuke could stare at him, amazed by his willpower to protect him from it. Antonio looked back at him and Daisuke could feel his eyes on him, as if wanted something from.

 

The angel didn’t have any patient and kicked him away again, as it moved their attention from Daisuke to him. It screeched at him and ran with his sword towards him in an amazing speed. The angel swirled around Antonio giving a wound each time it swung the sword, to which he screamed in pain. He tried to attack it as well, but he was outmatched by its speed and was helpless to the attacks.

 

Daisuke had to do something, Antonio was about to die and just sat against the wall. He looked for his silver pistol, but for some reason it was gone. He began to panic, he was powerless without it. Why did it had to disappear on him ?

 

He glanced at them again and couldn’t believe what he saw. Antonio was impaled by the sword and was motionless. William or the angel growled again and pulled the sword out of him, as he fell to the ground. The angel raised it sword again for the final blow. Antonio turned his head towards Daisuke and mouthed his last words to him, as his eyes widen at his words.

 

“ I’m sorry. “

 

His heart stopped. Images started to appear in his head.

 

_A truck crashing into a car._

 

**“D̵̢͝͝҉o͏̕ ͏̸̨y̨͘͝ơ̢̕͜u̡҉ ̧̛͝w̶͘a̷͘̕͡n͢͢t ̨̢̡͠҉h̨҉̶̧͢i͡s̢̧t҉̶͏̧͡ǫ̢̛͡͠r̢͠y̵̡ ̡͘͝͠t̶͘͘o͞͏̧͢ ̷̧ŗ͞͠͝e̡̨p̡e̢͜͠a̵͠d̷̶͘͏̨ ̨̨͘͝į̧̛t̛͠s̷̸͘̕e̡҉̶l̡̕͞f҉̕̕͝ ̕͢ą̧g̵̕͝a̸͘i̵͢n̡҉̴͘ ̴̡̡͠?͜͠͞ “**

 

_The car hitting the tree._

 

Daisuke gripped his head and started to scream in agony at the excruciating pain in his head.

 

_A girl stuck in the broken car._

 

“ NO ! “

 

_Blood flowing down her face._

 

He wailed and gritted his teeth, as he was helpless to the pain.

 

_Her body, broken under the forces that she went through._

 

**“Ḑ͠o̷̷͘͢͞ ̵͡yo̶͞u̶̴͝ ̴͘͟͡w̢̨̕a҉͟n̛̛͜͝t̛ ͜t̨͢͠o̕͡ ͏̡͝͝j̡͜͝u̵̸̕͠s̨̧̧̛͞t͜ ̶̛̕g̨̛l̴͞͏͝͠ą̛͞n̸͘͟͝͡c̶̸͝͠e̶͡͏̡ ̕͝͏͜҉i̵̴͠͠͠n̕͠͠t̶̕͜͠o̢̡͢ ̷̡͞҉h͜҉i҉̢s̵̡ ͏̧͟i̵̡͟m̡p̷̷͏e̸̵͘̕n̕͠d̸̢̨i͏̶n̷̵̸̡g̸͟͝ ҉͏̸̢͞d̡̢̕̕o͏̸̷͟o̶͟m͏̡͜͞ ͟͏͜t̴h͠͏̨a͟t̸͏ ̶̡̨͢͟y͏̶̢o̢̕҉̸҉u͘͢ ̷͝͞͡h̷̴̨a͝͝d̶̵͡ ͜s̶̢͘t͏̵͜a̴̧r̷̛̕t͏̴͟ę̶̷͠d̷̕ ̢͝?̡̛͜ “**

 

_She glanced at him with a sad smile._

 

“ No, I don’t ! “

 

_She mouthed her last words to him._

 

**“T̴̸͜h̵͢ȩ̶n͏͡ ̷̧͞͞ţ҉̨ȩ̶͢l̵͜͞ļ̷͜͡ m̴̨͟͢͝e̶҉͏,̸͢ ̷͘w̡̛h̸͢͢a̶̴̡͟t̨̡̢͠͡ ̶͝įs͘̕͟͜͡ ̨͏į̛͡͏̡t̛͟ ̢͘͜t̡h̡a҉̶ţ͢ ̷͠҉҉͠y̨̕͜͠o̶̴̶͟u̷̵͜ ̴͘͝w̧͢҉̨a̸̷͡n̷̴̵͢͜t͏̵̢̛͠ ̶̕͝t̛͠o̡͘҉̛ ҉̷̧d̢o̶͟͝ ̷͠?̵̡͢ “**

 

_“ I’m sorry. “_

 

“ I……I want… “

 

_Her eyes closed, as she went into a dreamless sleep._

 

“ I…..want….to… “

 

~~_Uncertain, if she ever would wake up again._ ~~

 

“ I WANT TO PROTECT HIM !!! “, he screamed, as tears were streaming down his face, getting the attention of the others.

 

 **“̷̕͜͜͡V̴̵̨ȩ͘r͟͢y͡ ̡͘͞w͏͜e͢͜l͝͏l̵̡,̶̡ ̷͡I̵̶̢̛͡ ̕͜͟͡h͏҉̢a̸̡̛̕͜v̸̕͝e̶ ̢̡h̷̶͢͠e̷͜͝e̵̢͢d̵̡̛͘ę̡҉d͡͏҉̢ ̷̸y̸͘҉o̴͟u̧҉̴̨r̡͢ ̶̕͠w̷o҉̷̸̢ŗ̶͏̡d̛͡s̴͜͝.͞҉̧ “,** with those words, his heart started to beat again with the same horrible throbbing as his head and he gasped in surprise. Though without him knowing, something on his chest area started to glow a light blue right under his skin.

 

 **“T̷̵̢h̶̡͜͞o̵̸͢͡͡u̡̡̡̡͠,̵͢ ̨w̕͢͟h̡̨̛ơ͠ ͜i͏̴͟͜n̢͜͡͝v̸̵̸o̵͏k̢҉e͢҉ ͝t̢̢͘h̷͘e͏̵ ̸͢͡͞e͏̢͜͞y͏̶͟͡͝e҉̵̵͝s̵͘ ͠͞o̕͡f̡̨̢ ̸̨͜͡d̡̨͏a҉̛r̶̡͘͢k̛ ̨̛͢ư̸̶n̡̨k͜͠͠n̨o͜w͟͜ņ̸͠͏,̴͞ ̕͢s̵͢҉͜h̕͟͡͡al̷̨̕͡t҉̶͞ ̵̵͞f̷̛͟͞a̶͜c̵̵̛̛e̷̢͞ ̢͟t̷͢h̨̧̛͢e̢͢͞͝ ̸͠͏̵̕t̷̷͞͡w̷̵͜į̸̡͜s̷͏͢t̴̛͟͠e̛̛͝͏d͏̴̨ ̧҉f̨͘͟a̧̕҉ţ͡͠e̡͢͏̛ ̶o̵͢͠͞f̴̧ ̵̨͟͜t̸̡͢͝h̢͘ȩ̴͞ ̷̛͢͢͞i̢͜͜͢͡n̴̡̧͟͝j͢u͟͟͞s̵ţ̶ ̢͢w̸̛͠͠o̡r̸̛ļ̴̧d͏̵̧̛͝.̡͢ ҉҉̶̷I͝ ̨̕͘͡ḩ̸̧e̵r̴̷͜͡e̵̡b̴̸̕y̧ ҉̛͟͏̵c̸͡͞h͜o̶̵s̸̴̨͡e̸̷̸̛n҉̷̕҉̢ ͞t͠҉̕h̕y̡͜͏͢͡s̸͏e͏̸̧̛ļ̸f̶͟͟͞,͟͠ ̷͜w͝i̴̸̛e͢l̵̶҉̛d̸̡̨҉̴ȩŗ̶̸̡̛ ̷̧̕͠ơ̶͢f̴̛͘͟ ̨̨̨͡d̕͜a͜͜͝r̸͝͡k̷̕n̵̷̨͢͝ȩ̕͢͞͏s͟s̶͘͡ ̡̕͝!͘ “,** as the deep rich voice continued his speech, his pain became unbearable and he clutched his pain and screamed in agony again, sweat and salvia dripped down his face and his breath became ragged and shorter with each time.

 

 

 

As his heart throbbed one last time, something snapped inside of Daisuke and a burst of blue flames shoot out of his body. His body was fully engulfed in it and together with the wind, the flames became larger and unruly.

 

The creature clicked with its teeth and rushed towards the flames, both hands lifting the blade above.  Right in front of the blue flames, it sliced through them, expecting to cut the human in half, though it was met with nothing. It looked around, trying to find him in this isolated area. When the angel didn’t find him, it wanted to get back to Antonio, but he didn’t think so. As the angel was distracted, he made himself unseen and hid in the shadows.

 

 **“ Af, Angel of Wrath. “,** called out a familiar voice to the angel, as it jerked their head in the direction, **“ You have committed the sin of harming those you ‘re supposed to protect, thus you’ll be sentence to dead ! “**

 

After the voice had it announced to the creature, the person stepped out of the shadows of a crumbling building. The person revealed themself to be Daisuke, but his form was different then before.

 His [outfit](https://moviestarfan.deviantart.com/art/Daisuke-Komorebi-3-724300037) was black and white with fingerless gloves, long boots and a black mouth mask around both his mouth and nose. The silver pistol was in a holster around his hips and he was holding silver [dagger](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5c/ba/9c/5cba9c8c7be3d77bdb7930ec992cf3e6.jpg) in his left hand.  His Aura was dark, yet had something calm to it as his eye color wasn’t teal green anymore, but a marine golden color. Something possessed him at the moment and no one knows who.

 

The angel growled at him angrily and charged at him again with his speed. Daisuke was just staring at him with a bored look in his eyes and as Af was about to kill him, Daisuke just stepped aside and the angel moved passed him, as he was too quick to pause it’s movement. The way it jerked their head to left and right, just showed him that the creature was surprised to dodge it that quickly and glanced back at him.

 

 **“ It’s that all you can do ? I was expecting more from a holy creature such as yourself, but if that was all… “,** he taunted it and the angel screamed at him with rage and attacked him again.

 

It had now fully lost control of them and tried to hurt him without thinking properly. Their attacks were fast, but had a weakness to them that Daisuke had seen. He quickly moved behind it and lifted his hand, as electricity was traveling through his muscles and he put it on his back, giving him a shock impulse of very high concentrated electricity that paralyzes it for certain amount of time. Daisuke quickly used the time, knocking the blade away from it, taking it in his own hands and stabbed the angel through its chest the same way their did to Antonio. As it screeched in pain, Daisuke jumped above it and took ahold of the halo, snatching it away.

 

When he was at a safe distant, he crushed the red halo in his hands and Af screamed , as it’s body started to crack and a white light shined through them. The creature exploded in a bright shine as nothing was left of it behind.

 

Daisuke was standing there for a while, until the blue flames from earlier sparked on his clothes, turning them back to his old ones. He started to fall on his knees as the pain and exhaustion finally got to him. Instantly his mind went out like a fire and he fell forward, but was catch by Antonio who was watching from behind the shadows, as he had a small smirk on his face.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> Finally, its finished !!!  
> To be honest with you, this was the hardest chapter that I ever made, but I regret nothing !
> 
> I wanted to change Daisuke's Hairstyle, since it doesn't appeal to me anymore like before, I hope that nobody is upset about. If yes, then I'm so sorry ! TwT
> 
> I hope the chapter did come out good for you though, since I don't know if your gonna like it or not !
> 
> By the way, I hope you had a great time on christmas and have new goals for this new year ! Well mine is obviously, to continue this story until it's finish !
> 
> And thank you for those who like my story, 48 Hits and one kudo !!!  
> I'm glad that some of you like my story, it really motivates me !
> 
> We'll see us in the next chapter then !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	9. Chapter 8. : Prophecy

**Daisuke’s POV :**

 

Again this numb sensation that I felt throughout my entire body, as I woke up to something rattling near me and the crushing feeling around my upper body. I felt drowsy and lazy opened my eyes. I found myself in this familiar place again, that wasn’t very comforting to me. The underground prison.

I looked downwards and if I could, I would have struggled against those chains, but I was too weak at the moment. If felt like they were sucking the life out of my body for some reason and it didn’t feel very pleasant to me. 

Then I heard it again, that deep chuckle that came from the shadows of the prison in front of me. The black chains that were connected to those around mine were quivering at the same time as the entity announced themself in this half lighted place.

 

 **“I҉̶͜t̵̶͘͢͟ ̡̡s͡e̡̡̛̕ę̨̡m̷s̶͜ ̷͜t̸͜h̵͟͢͢͠a̛͘͞t̴̶̛͟ ͘͏̡̨y̸̕͞o̶̵͜͡͝ų͘͟͞͝ ̧͘͘w̡̛͟҉͠e̷̷͜͞͠r̷̡͢e͢͜ ͏̧a̴҉͜͞b̢͡͏̨ļ̵͟͟͝ȩ͏ ̴͘t̕҉̸̨o҉̢̧̕͜ ̴͏̛͢c͘͏̡o҉͢n̸̷͢v̧i̛҉̨n̵̢̛c̴e̷̵̡̛ ̸͘͡m̶̛̕e͢,̨ ̵̢҉̢h͘͜͝͞͡u͜͡m̡̡͠͞ą̶̷n̶̢̡͜.͜͞ ̨̡͟͢͠I̧̨'͏m̢҉͢ ̶͝i̸̡͘m̸̵̢͘͞p̨͜r̨̡͝͝͠e͟͡͏s̢͘s̷̵.͞͞ “** , I could practically feel their smirk right now and ignore that from it, as it continued, **“B̶̡͜͡u̸̕t̢̕҉ ̵͏̸͝s̴̢̢̢o̴̕͝m̛͟͠e̶͠t҉̵̛ḩ̕i͘͏n̨̨̛g̵̨͢͜͝ ̢͢͏҉d̴̵͡o̴̡e̷̵͢͠s̢͢n̴̨'̶̵̨͞͡t͠ ̨͏f̴̸͜͝e̷̶̸e̸̢͘̕l̨͏̢͢͠ ̵͡r̨͜i͠͞g̵̨͜ḩ̶ţ.͡͝҉.̢.̢ “**

 

The shadow-like arm with its sharp claws from their earlier encounter appeared out of the shadows of the dark cell, but this time it was much darker than before and something black was dropping down from it. It came slowly closer to me and I tried to move my face away from it, as I was a little scared of it, though it halted right in front of my chest area.

Unexpectedly something blue glowed from under the chains that were crushing my body, I started to feel something warm in my chest, a small reliever to the cold and crushing numbness in my body.

 

 **“Y̢o̡͡u̴̵̢ ̸̛̛͡͡s̕͟͢h̕͜o͏̸̵̨̛u͘͜l̸͞͡d̨̕͏̶ ̸͘͟͠b̡̢͢e̶͜͝͠ ͏̡͞a͏̷̢b̵̷̸͞l̡͢͞͡ȩ̨͠͠͞ ̵͜t̴̡̕o͟͞ ̢͘f̢͞e̷͠e̢l͜ ҉̢͠t͡҉ḩ̡͘͝͞e̷̢͟͞ ̸̢͜c̷̕h̢̨͡a̸͘͟͝i̛̕͟n̡͘͟͞ ͡į̵̡͘͝n̷̢ ͘͟y̵̛o҉̶̛u̷r̕͞ ̡̡͜͝c̡͢͜h̢͢ȩ̷̴͞s̶̷̨̢̧t̕͜͏,̴̕͝͞ ̷̛͘͘͠t͏͠h̨̡̕͢i͢͟͝͡s̡̧̕ ̵̶į҉͟͞s҉͝ ̧̛̕͜t̶͞h̶e̛҉ ̷̨̛͘r҉̛e͘͠a̡̕͝͝s̷̶̷̴o҉͏̸̨n̡͡ ͘̕͡҉̡y̧͠o̡u̷̶ ҉͏̵͞f͏ę̸̕͟ę̧̢҉͢ļ̵̡ ͏̧s̷̨o͘͢ ͜͟͝e̶̢̨m̡p҉͏͡t͘͏y͠͡ ̸̢̡͘͟i̡͝͏̸n̴̴̕ ̡̛͡t̶͡͏͞h̸̡͘i̴̢͟s̸̢̡̡͝ ̵͏v̵̨̢͝e̢̨̛͢r̷̡̨y̨̧̕ ̨͠m̡͢͞͞o̶̧̡m̸e̴͟͞ņ͟͜t͡.͠͏ “** , the pitch black arm spread its claws and out of nowhere I felt that my heart was pounding again. I didn’t even noticed that it wasn’t beating in my chest, but now I could feel something was stuck in my chest and it was really uncomfortable, as it tried franticly to stop my heart from functioning properly, the glow only got stronger.

 

 **“T͜͞h͏̶̵o͢͞҉̵̡ş̴̵e҉̡͞͏ ͢͏̢͢c̷͜h̵a̕i͡͞n̶̵͢s͏̕ ͏͡҉͏a͡r͘҉͏e̷̴̛ ̸͜͠͡t̷̸̡͝͝a̶̴͜͞͝k͏̷i̵̕ņ̴͘͏g̷̕͝͝ ̸y̛͜o̧u̶͢͝r͝ ̕҉̸l̴͡͠i̡҉f̵̧͜e ̶̨͞a҉̸w̵̷̨̕͠a̵̛y̨͞͞,̕͘͢͟͞ ̴͝b͡҉͘͝ų̸̷̢t҉ ̸͘͘͞t̨h̷͘e͘y̸̛͡ ̶͢͡a̵҉l̵̢̛͘s҉o̧͞ ̴͡h͘͝į̴͜͡ņ̛͢͟͠d̴̸̢̧̛e̴̛͝r̢̕͢ ̵̨͝y҉͟͜o̧̕u̴̵͜͝ ̛͢͝f҉̷͟͟r̶̸̕͘͡o͏̸̡̧͡m̛͏҉ ͢͟d҉̡y̧͝i̷͟n̢͟g̴̡.̵̨͢ ͜͝͠I̶͘͘̕t҉̴͠'͘͏s̸̵̕͜ ͘̕a҉̸̸̢̛n͠ ̶̛͠ȩ̛͘͞͡ţ̶̧̛e̴͜r̢̧͘͞n̢̕͢a͟l̶͘͡ ̶̶͘͏͏p̧͡ư̷͜͟͞n̢̛i͏͡sh͢͞͠m̶̷e͏҉͡n̵͏̷̡d͝҉̛͢ ̢͟f̵ơ̴͟͏r̷̨͘͡ ̵̢͟i͞t͏s̴̵ ̨p̡̛r̸i̕͝ş͟o̷̶̡n҉̷̢͘e̢͜͜r̶̨͟͠,̸̸͞ ͜͏y̧̨̛͞e̴̢͘͜͡t̴̨̢͜ ̧͟į̸̴̛͘t͟͠ ̸̨͠s̨e͡ę̕͟m͏̶͞͝s͜͜͏ ҉͏t̶̵̨͢͝h̴̢̡̕e͝͡͞͝y͢͏ ͝͠a͘͟͝r͏̕e҉̢ ͏̴͘͠b̵̴̧͞ǫ͏u̸̸͜҉͠n͏͘d͡͏̶̧ ̵̛t̶̵̷o̧͠͝͞ ͢͟͡y̶̸o̵̵̷̡ư̸̡ ͠͏a͝͞s̶̨͜͡ ̸̴͡͡w̨͘͟͝͠e̡͘͏͏̸l̷l͢͢.̸̴̧ “** , the deep voice explained to me as I struggled with this displeasing feeling, it felt like someone was digging their fingers into your skin.

 

“ How…..How can I remove it from there !? “, I gritted it through my teeth way too aggressively than I originally wanted to say, but it seems that my body didn’t work as used to here. The voice behind the bars chuckled again to my frustration.

 

 **“I҉̡͟͢ ̸̧͡c̨̕͞ą̢͘n̴̵͠͏͜'̸̷̵̶ţ͟ ̸̢͜͟t̢̛̕ȩ̶͢͝l̴̴̛l̵͜,̵͘ ͜͢͞͏b̨u̡͠t̵̴ ̡͟f̡҉o͘͝͡r͜͞͏̧ ̧̢͜͡͡ņ̵̕o̷͏̸w͟͞͞ ̴̴͟i̵t̸̛ ͜͡w͜͏̵o̕̕͟u҉҉̸̧ļ̛͘d̷̵̵̢ ͘͏̸b̶͘e͏̧ ̨͜͠͞b̷̡ę̡͏t̢͢t͟͡e̡͏̨̛͟r҉͞ ̴̢̛͝t̡͟h҉a̷͏t̨̢͠ ̵͟y̷̸͟͡ǫ͞u̴̵ ̨͜a̵̧w̸̨a̸̵͟͟k̴̛҉e̷͟n̡͏̸̷ ̡̧͜͢͟f̵̷̕r̸̡̡o̢̕̕̕͝m̴̶̢̛͘ ̸̵̨̧͢y̡͢o̷͢͠҉̡u̸̡̕͝ŗ̛̕͟ ̷͢s͘͢͜͢l͏͏̨u͜m̴̶̡̨͘b̷̢̛͜e̴͘͜͜r̷̵̢.̸̧̡ ҉̷͞M̧͢͏̧a̷͟n̴̷̛͜͟y̨̛ ̸̕͞t̷̡͠h̴͠i̸҉̸̶ņ̕g͝s̵̶͜ ̴̴̨͜w͢͜i̛̕͡͞l̷҉̴̕l̸̛͠ ̴̴̧ḩ̧͜͡a̵͞͠p͞͞p̧̢͏͡e̶̕n͏̵͟͡͞ ̸̢i̵҉͘n̶̡̨̛ ̡̧̕t̸̛̕͜ḩ҉̵e͜͡ ͏̧͟͞n̨̧͟͡e͟͡a̵̕r̸̡̡͝i͘n̸͡͠g̶ ͞͠f̨̡͢͝u̷̸̵̷t͝͏u͟͢r̴̛͠͡e̷̴҉,̧͢ ̨̛h̸͜͝u̶̷͏m̴̧a̛͢͞n̶̡͢͠҉.̸ “** , the black arm slowly came closer as it’s claws got ahold of my chin and it moved my head upwards, **“W̴͜͢o̡r͏͘r̵̡y̧̛͜͝҉ ͢͝͠n͞͠͝o̴͡͏̷t̷̸̛,̕ ̧̨̡w̛͜͠e̶̢̢ ̸̸͘w̷͞͡͠i̛͘ļ̶͏͞l̴̷͡͠͏ ̴̢͟͡m̵͟͡ę͟e̢t̸̨͟͟ ͞a͢҉g͢͏a̷̶͜͟i͜҉̴n̵͜͏.̴̵̨ “**

 

Slowly drowsiness engulfed me again and before I fully went to sleep, I saw something familiar in front of my eyes. A golden color was hiding inside the darkness watching me, as my eyes closed themselves and began to fade away from there.

oOo

 

**No One’s POV :**

 

Without a warning, Daisuke jolted awake with a gasped and clutched unknowingly at his chest, wrench back to reality as he tried to remember what just happened, but he couldn’t, the memory was gone.

 

Suddenly Daisuke felt instant pain in both his hands and his back and slowly laid himself down. He blinked a bit as his eyes adjusted to the morning sun that was sending its warm rays from his window and straight to his face; he was in his bedroom. He quickly pulled the curtains and tried to remember anything, yet he didn’t know why he wanted to do that at all. Was there a meaning behind it ?

 

When Daisuke decided to stop his train of thoughts, he could finally remember what happened earlier at that other world and slowly moved his body until he noticed something.

 

 His body was sore.

 

It was so sore that in fact, he could barely move it at all. Daisuke rolled out of his bed with a quiet, pained noise, and stumbled out of his bedroom to the bathroom to look himself in the mirror.

 

Horror raced through him like electricity. Dark bruises were blossoming across his throat and eyes were slightly red, he even was a little paler. He coughed his throat and winced at his now sore throat. He took some bandages and wrapped it around his neck to hide the bruises. Once Daisuke was done, he looked at himself a little longer and sighed.

 

 _‘ I look like I was in an accident. Well, I don’t know if you can call what happened an accident. ‘,_ he thought to himself as he began to brush his teeth.

 

After he was finished, Daisuke went downstairs to the living room and stopped right in front of it, as he saw who was also there. Right there on his couch sat Antonio who was currently wearing a black blouse with dark brown pants and was stroking Dawn’s fur as she was purring happily at that.

 

“ Dawn ! “, he screamed, relieved to see his cat safe and sound as he ran towards her to snatch her away from Antonio  who was surprised by his action, while Daisuke was snuggling with her.

 

“ I’m so glad that you’re alright ! “, Daisuke sighed in relieve as he slowly stroke her fur and she was licking his cheek, she clearly happy to see him as well.

 

Antonio was watching the scene before him and couldn’t suppress a chuckle, when Daisuke turned to him and gave him an uneasy look, to which Antonio stared at him confused. Daisuke still wasn’t sure if he was even human, he hadn’t forgotten what happened at the warehouse. There was no way that a normal human being could have pulled that through. Okay, Daisuke admitted, what he himself did wasn’t normal either but he had no idea where that power came from.

 

“ Look I…….I’m quite sure what you did earlier was anything but normal, so I want to know….what are you ? “, he questioned him as Antonio stared at him for a while, before he sighed and sat down on the couch.

 

“ Before I tell you that, I first want to know if you have heard of those people who pray to the darkness ? “, he asked Daisuke to which he nodded to him, so that Antonio could continue.

 

 “ My parents were one of those people and I don’t know why they did that, they never told me, but they brought me when I was younger to one of their meetings, and as you know those meetings are being held in one of the countries of the forbidden Continent so that they can have a deeper connection to their deity and they wanted to sacrifice my soul to the darkness. They have managed that and I thought that was the end of me, however the darkness seems to have other plans and it gave me those power that you have witness earlier. I never wanted this and I never will, which is why I despise them so much. At the end, I ran away from home and tried to find a way to be a normal human again. Somewhere in my search, I heard of a prophecy : One of men, chosen by the god of everything, will find a way to cure the corrupted and search for the dark one. “

 

Daisuke listen to his story and glanced at him surprised when he heard the prophecy from him. Who had told him that ? What does it mean : “cure the corrupted and search the dark one” ? Does that mean he has to…

 

A shiver went down his spine when he thought about the possibilities. He could think of that later.

 

“ When I found you in the ally that night, I could see the pistol that you were holding and knew that you  were the chosen one that the prophecy had mentioned. So I wanted to help you and thought that you could help me with this gift I have. “, Antonio finished his story and waited for his reaction.

 

Daisuke felt sorry for Antonio, he had never got a chance to choose and had to live this way for so long. He didn’t know though, how he expected from him to help him in his situation. He just found out that he also had some kind of power inside and now someone needed his help. Yeah, he was really screwed.

 

“ Antonio, I’m really sorry to hear that, but I don’t know how I can help you. I only found my powers just now and I have no idea how I can use them again. I feel more useless here than helpful. “, Daisuke admitted to him while he looked at Dawn and scratched her ears to which she mewled.

 

“ You’d wasting your time with me here, if you want my help. “, he told him and Daisuke expected from Antonio to be disappointed with him, for giving false hope, but something else happened.

 

Instead of leaving him there and searching for another way, he stood up, gripped his shoulders and made Daisuke look at him.

 

“ Don’t think of yourself like that. I know, you just found out about your powers, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t learn how to use them to your advantage. So don’t you ever dare say that to yourself again. “, he declared to Daisuke, until Dawn made herself known that she was still there between them.

 

“ Heh, thanks Antonio, I mean it and I’m sorry Dawn. “, Daisuke really mean that and put Dawn to the ground again as she ran went towards the kitchen and waited for her food.

 

“ Yes, I’m coming Dawn. “, Daisuke rolled his eyes playfully and made his way towards the kitchen as well.

 

“ Should we tell Naomi about what happened yesterday ? “, Antonio asked him.

 

“ NO ! No, this is something we should NOT tell her ! I’m too young to die ! “, Daisuke exclaimed nervously at the thought of Naomi finding out about yesterday. He wouldn’t see the next morning for sure.

 

Antonio was amused by his terror and chuckled at him, to which Daisuke glared at him. It seems he really was scared of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter here guys, but I was really busy with work and worst part is that my computer doesn't work anymore, which means that I can't work on this story for awhile, and it really sucks, I know !
> 
> The only reason I could upload this chapter was, because my mother allowed me to use her laptop, but only for this one.
> 
> So I have to pause this story until I have enough money to buy myself a new one and that can take some time, but once I have a new one I will continue to write this. So please be patient with me guys ! TwT
> 
> And I really hope you liked this chapter and the story so far !
> 
> Well see us in the next chapter and I hope it will be soon !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	10. Chapter 9. : The feeling of Wrongness

**No One`s POV :**

 

**_*Somewhere in the middle of the night*_ **

 

“ Hey, Fox ! Is everything ready ? “, asked one of the shady men in the background 20 meters away from the guy, who was wearing a black hoody and a black mask with red marks, that was currently putting a tube into an ATM.

 

Once he checked that everything was in place and ready, Fox confirmed it.

 

“ Ja, sir. Jaxon kann die Gasmaschine einschalten ! _( Yes, sir. Jack can turn on the gas engine ! )_ “

 

“ I`m just going to assume that he meant yes, alright ? Jaxon, turn the engine on ! “, the man called out to Jack who immediately pushed on the button, turning it on.

 

“ It`s weird nowadays that there still some people who can speak one of the old languages, but it is harder for them to interact with others. “, one of the three shady men spoke up, as the machine started to work.

 

“ Ah man ! I don´t give a shit about them ! As long as they useful, that’s all that’s matters ! “, responded the second man bluntly as he rummaged through his coat pocket, obviously looking for something.

 

“ Be quiet, ! Do you want to endanger the mission ? If we fail this, than the boss will send someone after our heads ! “, the last one whispered harshly at the second man, giving him a nasty glare. The second man ignores it and pulled some cigarettes from his pocket.

 

“ Relax, man ! It´s not like there is some random person here that wants to take a walk at 2 a.m. Hey, Raven, do you have a lighter ? “, he asked the first man while he took one cigarette in his mouth.

 

Without an answer, Raven casually threw him a lighter and looked for any civilians, hoping that no one’s near the location they were in.

 

“ Thanks. “

 

**oOo**

 

During their conversation, Fox`s ears started to twitch slightly as he heard something strange, he heard an inaudible hiss-sound. If it weren`t for his hearing, he wouldn´t have noticed that at all. The sound came from somewhere near the ATM, he inspected it and stared at the tube that was connected with the machine. His eyes widened, when he saw the small hole on the tube and all his senses were heightened at that moment, the gas was leaking out of it.

 

Fox quickly looked around and spotted that one of his higher-ups had a lighter in his hand, he was about to turn it on.

 

“ Sir ! Zünden sie nicht das Feuerzeug an, wir haben ein Gas-Leck ! _( Sir ! Do not light the lighter, we have a gas leak ! )_ “, Fox yelled at the second man who was about to light his cigarette on, as the man himself looked at him perplexed.

 

“ The hell are you yelling, Fox ? ***sigh*** Whatever… “, just as he finished that sentence, the second man lit his cigarette.

 

In an instant, the whole parking lot exploded in a white light, illuminating the downtown area in only a second, before it all turned back into the night.

 

**oOo**

 

As soon as Daisuke entered the teashop, together with Antonio, he could practically see that Naomi was in a bad mood. Her brown hair was slightly messed up and she had bags under eyes, indicating she didn´t sleep well last night.

 

“ Goodness, what happened to you ? “, he asked her, taken back by her appearance as she starred at him clearly with an unamused face.

 

“ Funny, I could say the same about you both too. “, Naomi looked at the both of them with an expression that wants answers, on how Daisuke and Antonio got there injuries, but she decided to let them be at the moment. 

 

“ Here read it, than you know why. “, she gave him the newspaper and went to the kitchen. Daisuke took a quick glance at Antonio who stood beside him and started to read it.

 

* * *

 

 

** Huge blast rips XXXXX from sleep **

_ATM on the XXXXXXXX-Street blown up – Culprits flee apparently without loot_

_-_

**XXXXX ( WB ). An ATM at the Supermarket on the XXXXXXXX-Street exploded in the middle of the night by unknown culprits. The huge detonation around 2.30 o'clock must have been heard throughout the downtown area.**

 

* * *

 

 

“ There was an explosion last night ? But since I don´t live there, no wonders I didn´t hear it. “, Daisuke mumbled to himself as Antonio took the newspaper from his hands and continued to read further into it. Daisuke, of course, noticed it.

 

“ Hmm ? What´s wrong Antonio ? “, he asked him, but Antonio didn´t answer him and still looked at something that took his interests.

 

Daisuke peeked over his shoulder and saw a picture that was a bit blurred, but if you look more into it, you would see some black dressed men running away from something. One of them more eye-catching, as that person wore a black masked with red marks and there was something else.

 

 _´Does this person have blond hair ? ´,_ he thought and looked at Antonio who was still starring, or at least that was what Daisuke thought he was doing. His brows were slightly wrinkled.

 

_´ Is he starring at that picture ? Maybe he knows that person ? ´_

 

“ Daisuke, I`ve prepared everything for today. Can you flip the sign outside ? “, Naomi interrupted his thoughts as she came back from the kitchen and was holding fresh baked strawberry-cake.

 

Nodding to her, he walked out the shop and flipped the sign to “open“. As Daisuke went inside, he saw something from the corner of his eyes and moved his head towards it. All those people that were going their way through the day, were making it for him harder to spot it.

 

Fortunately, it didn´t take that for him as he spotted someone very familiar in the distant. A man in a blue suit was standing in the middle of the busy crowd, looking at the blue sky with an unreadable expression. Daisuke blinked two times, not believing what his eyes saw. How the hell was William alive !?

Just as he was about to quickly go back inside, Daisuke felt a chill going down his spine. He didn´t know why, but he had a weird feeling in his guts that something bad was about to happen. Even though it was a beautiful sunny day, something didn´t fell wrong at this very moment.

 

Slowly, Daisuke looked back at William and instant he did that, Daisuke heart felt like it stopped moving at that moment. William was staring at Daisuke, silent tears running down his face as his body shook with fear.

 

“ I´m sorry, I didn´t want to die…”, William mouthed to him with frightened eyes. Suddenly William started to clutch at the area where his heart was supposed to be, as his face contorted in pain. He gave Daisuke one last glance ; Despair and Hopeless. With a silent cry, William´s body started to disintegrate into ash while the wind blew it away. All that happened in the middle of the busy crowd who didn´t even know that a man just died in front of his eyes.

 

Daisuke didn´t know what to say, what to do. He was standing still, his body unable to move. The only thing it did, was landing on his knees and staring in disbelieve into the distant. What just happened ? What in the hell just happened there ?

Humans don´t randomly turn into ashes. Yes, he was an angel and tried to kill him, but what just happened was just messed up. Nobody deserves to die like that, no one.

There so many things Daisuke didn´t understand at that moment. What did he mean by that ? Why was he here ? Why did he suddenly die like that ?

There was an overwhelming feeling of wrongness in his guts, that he had no understanding why.

 

“ Daisuke ! “, a familiar voice called out to him as he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake from his trance.

 

He slowly looked up and found both Naomi and Antonio standing before him. Naomi was the one who grabbed his shoulder and stared at him with concern while Antonio was standing behind her also starring at his direction.

 

“ Are you okay ? You suddenly collapsed in the middle of the pavement. “, she asked him softly and helped him stand up again as Daisuke himself wanted to know what happened just a minute ago.

 

Daisuke had a hard time answering her question as he was still in shock and started to stutter unintelligible words. Naomi´s concern got only worse while he was trying to correctly speak again and took his hand to take him back inside.

 

“ Alright, I´ll make you some Chamomile tea to help you calm down, okay ? “, Naomi told him while they both walked towards the kitchen.

 

When she was looking for that type of tea, Naomi noticed that Antonio was still outside their shop, focusing on something that she couldn´t see.

 

“ Antonio, are you coming inside ? “, she shouted at him and he promptly moved  inside, passing past her towards the kitchen. Her eyes followed his movement, before she returned at her task : helping Daisuke to relax.

 

Daisuke was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, head in between both his hands as he was trying to forget what he saw. When he heard footsteps, he looked up and saw Antonio who was standing beside the sink, inspecting him from a distance until he decided to come nearer and kneeled in front of him. Daisuke didn’t say anything just looking at him, wanting to know what he wanted to do.

 

Antonio was staring at him for a few minutes, till he raised one of his hands and placed it on top of his head, shocking Daisuke who flinched at the sudden skin contact. He began to stroke his brown hair from left to right in a calm and soothing matter, trying to calm his stiff body.

 Daisuke slowly got used to the feeling and closed his eyes, sighing in relieve and his body finally relaxing. Daisuke felt a strange feeling of nostalgia, as if someone else had done that to him in the past. He shook away that feeling and opened his eyes, gazing straight at Antonio who stopped petting his hair instantly.

 

“ Thanks for that. “, he breathed out as he finally felt calm again and leaned his back against the chair.

 

“ Daisuke. “, he suddenly called his name and promptly got his attention, “ That man in the newspaper, I need to find him. “

 

“ Is he someone you know of ? “, Daisuke asked him curiously to which he nodded. He pondered about as to what’s so important about finding a current criminal, but since Antonio offered his help ti him, he didn’t had much of a choice there.

 

 “ Alright, when do we go then ? “

 

“ Tonight. “

 

**oOo**

 

While the both of them were talking to each other, unaware that Naomi was hiding behind a wall, still holding the tea that she wanted to give Daisuke. She looked at them with a sad smile and moved away from their conversation, sitting down in front of the counter and drinking the fresh made Chamomile tea.

 

“ I knew they were up to something. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> * comes out of nowhere * I'm back from the death !!! Just kidding XD
> 
> Wow ! O.O  
> 2 Kudos and 92 Hits !? Thats more than I was expecting ! XD
> 
> Anyway, It had been awhile since the last chapter came out, 4 months and 4 days are a long time, but good news ! 
> 
> I have a new laptop, so much better than my old pc ! OwO
> 
> But bad news, It will take much longer to making new chapters, since in the past I've been writing them in a 2 week span and it's not healthy for my sleep and my life.
> 
> So I decided, I will write them in my own space and will take longer than usually.  
> Don't worry, I will not stop writing it !
> 
> I also hope you liked this chapter ! There are still some characters that I need to draw and find suitable voices for them. So please e more patient ! TwT
> 
> We'll see us in the next chapter then !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/


	11. Chapter 10. : A hard way to get there...

**No One’s POV :**

 

As soon as the night approaches, both Antonio and Daisuke prepared themselves and went out, to find one of the criminals. Antonio suggested that they should wear mostly black clothes, since the place they were about to go was dangerous for normal citizen. He gave Daisuke a black sweatshirt, pants, boots and black gloves. To cover himself, Daisuke wore a dark brown [hooded trench coat](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c8/ce/8b/c8ce8b2387267555defeee6a18e9910a.jpg). Antonio only wore a black long [overcoat jacket](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1d/1e/a5/1d1ea5a64c51e531ac6b6cca486aa709.jpg) over his black blouse and pants.

 

“ If I knew that I had the chance to wear black clothes someday, I wouldn’t believe myself. “, Daisuke mumbled to himself as they both were hiding from the police in a narrow ally. Antonio, however, was checking if the police was already gone and quickly shook Daisuke out of his thoughts. Nodding towards the street, they promptly ran over the wide street to a construction site of a skyscraper.

 

“ Huh ? Wa-Wait Antonio !  Why are we going inside a construction site ? “, he whisper-yelled to him as Antonio stopped and looked back at him.

 

“ The Underground is at the other side of this city, I wanted to test a theory of mine. “, was his answer before he went inside, leaving Daisuke behind who had bewildered look on his face.

 

“ That still didn’t answer my question ! “, he grumbled quietly and  looked up. The structure was many meters high and he instinctive gulped heavy at the sighed in front of him, till Daisuke forced himself to go inside.

 

_‘ Just my luck to have a fear of heights. ‘_

**oOo**

 

**Daisuke’s POV :**

 

It took a while for me to walk up that many stairs, but I managed it…..just barely. Completely out of breath, I was standing at the top of the skyscraper and trying to catch my breath. I glanced around me and couldn’t believe my eyes, Antonio was casually standing at the end of [red giant crane](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/0d/ff/b9/0dffb982e0b4c570f799faecc49051b2.jpg) !

 

“ Antonio,…..what the……hell…….are you……doing !? “, I called out to him, still catching my breath as he turned around and stared at my direction.

 

“ I’m waiting here for you. “, stated Antonio as he was standing on the edge.

 

“ Yes, I already see that ! What I mean is why are you standing there !? “, I asked him irritated.

 

“ As I said earlier, I wanted to test a theory of mine. But for that, I also need you over here. “, he responded to me.

 

I looked at him as if he was delusional. I took a step forward and became slightly pale as I stared down at my death. We were so high up in the air, that the building could literally scrape the clouds above us. I’m starting to regret my decision earlier and distant myself from the edge, while I had the worst feeling in my stomach.

 

“ Daisuke ! “, Antonio called out to me and I looked at him with slight fear in my eyes, “ It’s alright, you won’t fall down. I’ll make sure of it, all you have to do is to trust me. “

 

I glanced at him with wide eyes. I stared down at my hand and started to collect my thoughts. When I looked back at him with new found courage was the moment I trusted him.

 

“ Well then, I trust you, Antonio ! “, I called out to him with a grin on my face and began to climb up the crane. Finally standing on my shaky legs, I looked at him and Antonio stretched his hands out to me while giving me an encouraging smile, which I really needed now.

 

“ Now just look  at me, you won’t fall down. “, he promised me to which I nodded and slowly made my way towards him. It was windy up here which disturbed my balance that I was trying to hold, but I was glad that I didn’t fell down.

 

My fear of heights slowly started to kick in again and I became dizzy, to which I abruptly halt, but as I did so I lost my balance and was about to fall down to my death, yet I didn’t. I noticed something black around me and just realized that black tendrils were holding me securely in their grip. I glanced towards Antonio as he was using his own shadow to create those tendrils that are holding me now.

 

With a slight jerk, was I back on the crane and better even nearer than before. The tendrils moved back to his shadow and Antonio gasped slightly, looks like it cost him his energy. Feeling guilty now, I moved quicker to him, ignoring my fear for the moment. I eventually made it and was standing beside him now.

 

“ Sorry, that you had to use that because of me. “, I apologized to him and he just shrugged it off.

 

“ It’s nothing. Now, to my theory… ”, he began and stared up the clouds that were blocking the night sky, “Do you remember when we fought against William ? “, he asked me to which I nodded. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t just shake it off, the events from earlier are still haunting me. A slight shiver went down my spine.

 

“ After you went through your awakening, you had used electricity to stun him for a certain amount of time. So I believe, you can control any kind of electricity…even lightning. “, just as he finished his sentence, did it began to rain.

 

“ Wha- wait, no fucking way ! I’d die, if I were to use lightning ! I’d be burn to a crisp ! “, I protested as I had a feeling that something bad would happen to me, if I were to control lightning. Antonio calmly shook his head to ease my worries while I glanced at him unsure of his plan.

 

“ Beside, how will lightning bring us to the other side of the city ? “, I questioned him confused.

 

“ Try to manipulate the positive and negative particles of the clouds to summon one lightning. With that you can teleport yourself to the other side of the city in a quarter of a second. “, he explained it to me as I listened to him, though I noticed one problem.

 

“ What about you ? What will you do ? “

 

“ Don’t worry about me, I already know a way. “, he replied and I started to concentrate on the clouds.

 

 The more time passed, the harder the rain poured down on us. I closed my eyes and imagined myself of how the positive and negative particles looked like. I imagined them like tiny little suns that would combine themselves to create a much bigger one. From my concentration, I started to feel something happening around me, indicating that I could do this.

 

**oOo**

 

**No One’s POV :**

 

Without Daisuke knowing, the air around them started to charge static electricity, their slowly stood up but Daisuke’s hair was more charged than his. Antonio took some steps away from him, knowing what was about to happen. He looked up and saw the flickering lights in the clouds above them : a lightning strike was soon coming.

 

“ It’s about to strike down, Daisuke. “, he announced the news to him as Antonio got into position.

 

“ I think, I can feel that ? I don’t know. “, Daisuke stated, unsure if he was correct. What he didn’t realize was the charged electricity was visibly traveling around his form, since his eyes were still closed.

 

“ That’s good, but when the lightning strikes on you, try to navigate it away from the ground and towards that skyscraper in the distant ! “, Antonio explained to him as Daisuke opened his teal eyes and to where he was pointing at.  He nodded to Antonio and the both of them were ready to go.

 

Just then the lightning was released from the clouds and immediately striked on him. With lightning speed, Daisuke moved his hand in front of him and the lightning took the same direction he pointed at. In just one second the lightning was gone and with it both Antonio and Daisuke.

 

 

**oOo**

 

**??? POV :**

 

While I was walking in the rain at night, I hide my head under my hood and continue to my destination. I also made sure that no one saw me, especially the police.

 

Suddenly I heard a rumbling in the sky and gazed upwards. The clouds were flickering in a blue light, indicating that a lightning would strike down soon and I quickly jogged towards a building where I could hide myself from the lightning. It was not likely that it directly strike on me, but better safe than sorry.

 

The rain poured on the ground harder than usually and just as I was about to go away, the [lightning](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e3/23/97/e32397b7df668b296021ec5b15d4a873.jpg), that I feared would land on me, was striking down on a Building not too far from where I was standing under. Just as fast as it appeared, was it gone the next second.

 

Slowly smoke was levitating from it, showing that the building was burning, which will capture the attention of the police that was currently patrolling through the city in the night.

 

 “ Ah shit ! “, I cursed to myself and instantly ran away from my hiding spot.

 

 

**oOo**

 

**No One’s POV :**

 

The moment he finally landed on the ground again, Daisuke felt his back on fire and he quickly opened his eyes, standing up right away and observing his surroundings. He found himself in the middle of a burning entrance room with dirt and rubble around the room.

 

“ How did I- “, Daisuke whispered to himself as looked up and saw a huge hole above him. He froze in place as he remembered how he got there and Daisuke gabbed with wide eyes at the other holes that were above the one he saw.

 

“ Holy shit ! “, he exclaimed and smelt smoke engulfing the room, to which he started to have coughing fit and swiftly made his way out the building, he already felt the fire near him.

 

Taking a deep breath when he was finally outside, he still coughed a bit and looked at his hands, the gloves were unharmed, his trench coat was on some parts slightly burned, but it was still useful against the current rain. Though Daisuke noticed that he was, nevertheless, in a static as the concentrated electricity was moving around his body.

 

Yet he realized someone missing at the moment and mentally slapped himself that he forgot about him.

 

“ Antonio ! Antonio, where are you !? “, Daisuke called out to him and suddenly felt something tap his shoulder as he was startled and at once turned around to see Antonio standing behind him.

 

“ Did seriously had to do that !? “, Daisuke whisper-yelled at him angrily while Antonio just chuckled at him out of amusement.  

 

“ Sorry, couldn’t resist. “, a small grin showed itself on his face before Antonio turned around towards the [building](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/40/10/7a/40107aedeb537cbac7e33a06c4819416.jpg) that was on fire. Broken Windows, furniture’s already broken, the only thing left was the structure.

 

“ Jackass… “

 

“ Anyway, we’re almost there. See ? “, he ignored his comment and pointed towards a [building](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/14/82/52/148252c3ef40701ff07427524990ce8a.jpg) with a clock tower on it.

 

“ That’s the place where the underground is supposed to be ? “, Daisuke asked him while peering at the building at the distant, to which Antonio nodded at the corner of his eyes.

 

“ Well then, let’s go before the police shows up, while you'll explain to me how you got here ! “, he exclaimed and started to run towards it with Antonio following behind, leaving the burning building in the hands of the police.

 

As they left, they didn’t realized that a figure in the shadows was following them, making sure that the boys didn’t noticed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back and I have 2 kudos and 117 hits ! Okay, wow... O.O
> 
> Anyway, it took a while to write this chapter. While I was writing it, I was also drawing new characters that will come in the next chapter and also looking for voices for them while also redrawing some of the current ones. 
> 
> Also I had a slight writer's block, which had me very frustated, but I made it and thats good.
> 
> So it can take a while since I'm not finished with the characters yet, as you can see I put lots of love into them because I love all of them...(well almost all of them ...)
> 
> Well then, I hope you liked this chapter and we'll see us in the next one !
> 
> Bye !!! ( ^ w ^ )/

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note :
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it is not to bad for your taste, even though it's just the prologue, but I will try my best to write it good for you. English is not my mothers tounge. So there can be a lot of mistake in the future chapters, to wich I apologize now.
> 
> The updates will take a while, since I want to write longer chapters and I'm sure you don´t want to read short chapters, so please be patient if I take to long to update.
> 
> But until then we will see us in the next chapters !
> 
> Bye~! ( ^ w ^ )/


End file.
